Hetalia High
by WOKgeotobi
Summary: Hetalia high school. England's been acting wierd, Japan's in love, Russia's found a new 'toy' and france is still... well... France. What happens when everyones stuck in the same school together.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hetalia High school**_

**Hetalia High school**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Hetalia**

**OK, so this is my first Hetalia Fanfic. I use random love hearts in some sentences so be warned. My English is very bad and has LOADS of typos... I THINK I got most of the spelling correct but if you see anything... just... ignore it. There will be more chapters and I am trying to include most Hetalia characters, and I know the 'high school' thing has probably been done in every fandom known to earth, but I just had to do it. **

* * *

Sealand ran down the corridors of school, adjusting his hat as he flung himself round the corridor. He could see his classroom in the distance, 32B. Slowing down to a walk, he looked at his watch.

"YES! Exactly on time!"

He slowly pushed down on the door handle and opened the door. It was pitch black.

"Eh? Who's there?" He heard a voice come from the dark of the classroom.

"AHHH! A GHOST!!!" Sealand screamed and ran into the wall, coincidently hitting the light switch. The whole room lit up revealing the classroom, empty except for Canada staring up at him, holding a large pot of maple syrup. "What the hell are you doing here in the dark!?" he screamed at Canada.

"Errr.... well.. i .. what are you doing here at 3 am in the morning?" He replied bleakly. Sealand cheeked his watch again.

"What are you talking about, its 8am!"

"No, it's 3am. You've probably got your clock set in the wrong time zone, it happened on my first day too." Canada smiled at him softly.

"Bugger! I went to all that trouble to get here just on time! Hmmm..." Sealand sat on the table next to Canada and looked at the floor. "I just want to be like everyone else here, this boarding school is only for the best students" Canada did something between a snort and a giggle but covered it over by taking a swig of his maple syrup " My jerk brother goes here and said I would never be good enough to get in, But I showed him! And even though I'm younger than everyone else I want to prove just how great I am!"

"Well you could start by not being on out-of-bounds territory during non-school hours!" Canada and Sealand both jumped of the desks in shock and turned around to face Switzerland pointing a pellet gun at them. "As school night watch it is my job to make sure students stay OFF of school property during night hours! You've got 10 seconds before I shoot!"

"OK! Ok! We're going!" Canada stuttered. Switzerland glared at them both "Oh stuff this, I'm just going to shoot you now." Switzerland pointed his gun at Canada and fired rapidly at him, Somehow Canada managed to avoid the gun fire and grabbed Sealand's collar, dragging out of the room with him and down the corridor. As Sealand looked back he saw Switzerland coming round the corner firing at him, his hat askew over his blonde locks, yelling at the top of his voice.

"GGAAAAAHHH!" was all that Sealand could say, not knowing what he had got himself into.

* * *

It was morning in Hetalia high and the students were slowly getting up one by one for breakfast. America lay sprawled haphazardly across his bed, glasses on his bedside table and blanket lying on the floor, having long since abandoned his bed. Sunlight shined threw the window into his eyes and he tried to grab his blanket to cover his eyes. Taking a whole 3 minutes to realise his blanket was on the floor he eventually sat up and looked around him.

"GOOD MORNING DA!?!?"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" America screamed. Russia has his hands on sides of America's bed and leaned towards him smiling manically.

"Russia! What are you doing here?!" America edged further away from Russia until his back was against the wall. Russia leaned back and shrugged.

"I was just saying what a good morning it is? Oh, and apparently due to new students in the school, Canada had to change rooms so I'm your new roommate. I'm sure we will have lots of fun together, da? 3" America took a while to process this new information. Russia walked back to his bed and started putting 'SAW 3' Posters up while whistling to himself.

"Wait... so there are new students?" America got up of his bed and started pulling his shirt on.

"Ya, they came yesterday, surely Latvia told you, I told him he was supposed to tell everyone?" America tried to remember what Latvia was doing the day before then realised that, in fact, he hadn't seen Latvia all week. "Umm.. no , I haven't seen Latvia for a while"

"Oh really, well looks like I will have to go find him and tell him you didn't hear about the news." America didn't like the glint he saw in Russia's eyes.

"Uuhh... No really, It's Ok" America smiled nervously " I'm sure he was just busy telling everyone else and didn't get round to me, you don't need to go find him."

"Well, if that's what you want" Russia smiled " I'm sure we'll be the best of friends, new roommate!" America grimaced. Russia linked arms with him a proceeded to drag him to the cafeteria.

Japan waited nervously inside the doors of the cafeteria as students began to pile in. He contented himself by making an origami dove and glaring at his brother whenever he looked at him.

* * *

Japan wasn't very good at adapting to new places, and his brother, China, who was always asking him how he was and interrupting him whenever he started to talk to someone, was getting on his nerves. How was he supposed to make any new friends in this place if he was always overprotected by his brother? Once again China waved merrily at Japan when he glared at him, but Japan's gaze slowly moved to the door on the over side of the hall. "Who's that?" Japan wondered allowed. He walked over to the over side of the hall to take a closer look at him. He had short messy blonde hair, a lean build, but most notably really large eyebrows, he also looked extremely grumpy. Japan went over to go talk to him but he ended up crashing head fist into another student carrying a tray full of food, leaving the pasta to fly up in the air and l and on both of their heads and all over the floor.

"GGAAAHHH!! MY PASTA!" Italy screamed, going down on his knee's to lick the pasta of the floor, noodles dripping out of his hair. Germany stood behind him and put his palm on his face.

"Italy please, you drawing attention to us, and by us, I mean me." Germany frowned. Japan stood on the spot, paralyzed. What was he supposed to do? Everyone was starting at him, while he was covered with pasta and had bolognaise sauce dripping down his face. He turned bright red as he noticed China had fallen of his chair laughing. England had snorted and carried on reading his book. Oh no, what was he supposed to do now, the only person he actually liked had already seen him humiliate himself. Japan suddenly became aware of the person he had smashed into.

"Hey look Germany!" Italy said belly sliding across the floor to the dismay of Germany "I'm Pasta-boarding! Hey! I have an idea! What about a swimming pool of pasta! Wouldn't that be great!" Germany looked at Japan and offered a tissue.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Italy has a tendency not to look where he is going when pasta is within a 10metre radius."

"Oh no, its Ok, I will claim responsibility for the incident" Japan said, wiping the bolognaise out of his hair and bowing.

"Hey, aren't you one of those new people?" Italy piped in.

"Errmm...Yes"

"Aaawwwww... and you haven't got any friends yet? DON'T WORRY! You can hang with US!" Italy put his arms around Japans neck and licked a leftover piece of bolognaise off Japan's cheek. Germany sighed. If anyone but Italy had done that it probably wouldn't have looked so innocent. Why was he friends with this guy?

France was piling his tray with food muttering to himself.

"...Freedom fries, tssh, who comes up with these things, do people really hate me that much... " He glanced Canada walking though the cafeteria door, walking with a slight limp, another smaller student walking behind him. Finally, SOMEONE to annoy! He walked up behind Canada with a tray of 'freedom toast' and whispered into his ear then licked it.

"France! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Canada said turning around. France giggled to himself.

"So, who's you new boyfriend?" France raided his eyebrows. Canada blushed.

"This is Sealand, and he's NOT my boyfriend, he's a new student, you know, the reason everyone has changed rooms"

"Oh yeah, I heard about them. Latvia told me, I think I freaked him out, he wouldn't come out of his room all day after I spoke to him."

"I'm not surprised" France edged towards Canada and put his arm around his waist. Canada flinched.

"Please don't touch me, Switzerland caught me and Sealand on 'out of bounds' territory last night so I'm in a lot of pain."

"What where you doing out of bed during the night?"

"I needed more maple syrup, but then I remembered I left my coursework in my classroom. So I went to go get it."

"Wow, and got away without losing a limb, impressive. Hey, is that England over there?" Canada looked over his shoulder. "Yes. He's been really depressed recently, I wish he would cheer up, I hate to see him like this."

"Isn't he always depressed though?"

"Well, more so than usual"

"Jerk England is probably just on his period or something!" Sealand said smiling. France fell on the floor laughing.

"What's so funny?" England said standing behind Canada, glaring.

"Oh, Hi Jerk England! I was just saying to France that your probably on your perimmfffhh" Canada put his hand over Sealand's mouth.

"We were just wondering why you were so grumpy?" Canada smiled, still holding Sealand mouth while he gagged for air.

"Am I?" England said, staring at the ground, shuffling his feet. France got up and started brushing himself off.

"What are you doing here anyway?" England looked at Sealand.

"Oh, I got accepted in to the school" He stuck his tongue out "And you said I couldn't do it!"

"No, I said I didn't care if you got into the school."

"Exactly! That means you thought I couldn't do it!"

"NO IT DOSN'T YOU PLONKER! IT JUST MEANS THAT... oh why do I even bother anymore." France put his arm around England. "Hey so, I heard you've been kicked out of your room, How would you like to move in with me?"

"I would rather have my eyes gorged out with a blunt knife."

"Great! Because Germany said you have no choice! I'm in room EU4, I'll move your stuff! 3 " France walked away to go prepare his room for his to-be roommate England.

"Someone, please, just kill me."

Estonia waited out side his bedroom while Latvia refused to come out.

"COME ON!" you need to eat! Unlock the door!"

"Bu..bu..but, what if Fra.. France is there! I'M NOT COMING OUT!"

"Now this is just ridiculous, France is always like that! Just get over it!" Lithuania walked down the corridor and, spotting Estonia, ran to meet him.

"Oh thank god, this place is so big; I've been looking for you everywhere!" He smiled "What are you doing?"

"Latvia won't come out of his room" Estonia sighed.

"Oh, is there anything I can do to help?" Lithuania Replied. They both tried to pry the door open using their hands. America and Russia both walked down the corridor to breakfast when Russia spotted both of them.

"Now that's not how you open a door!" Russia said coming up behind them. Estonia flinched at the oh-so familiar voice. Russia pulled out a small pole from the inside of his jacket and hit the door pulling the door of its hinges. A quivering Latvia lay spread on the floor, pushed over by the impact of the door breaking.

"Ah, Latvia! There you are!" Russia smiled. America, finally free from Russia's grasp, quickly muttered something about need to go to the bathroom and ran down the corridor as far away from Russia as possible.

"And who are you?" Russia looked at Lithuania, who smiled.

"I'm Lithuania, Estonia brother. I'm new here!"

"Aaawww Estonia, you never told me you had another brother" Russia pouted. "I hope he doesn't bruise as easily as you, you were crying for a week that time I _accidentally _shut your hand in that door." Estonia put his bandaged hand behind his back. Lithuania shuffled nervously.

"Why don't you hang around with me, I can show you around the school."

"Umm... no really, I'm okay. I have Estonia."

"Oh no, I _INSIST. _Oh and Latvia, I need to talk to you about telling people about the new room changes Germany arranged, It appears a few people didn't find out. Da?" Latvia started shaking again.

"HEY! HEY! LITHUANIA! LIKE, OVER HERE!" Poland came running down the corridor and ran into Lithuania, causing them both to fall on the fall.

"Like, oh my god, I didn't know you were one of the new students! I'm so totally happy to see you! It's been so totally long!" Poland hugged Lithuania, while Lithuania just blushed. Russia's eye twitched at the sight of having someone else touch his new toy. He walked over behind Poland and picked him up back onto his feet by his collar.

"Poland, don't you know it's_ rude _to interrupt someone while they're having a _conversation?"_

"I'm like, so totally sorry, I didn't see you there Russia. Although I'm surprised I didn't, you've gained LOADS of weight, you should REALLY go on a diet." Russia blushed.

"I'm just big boned." He replied sheepishly, averting everyone gaze.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, you just tell yourself that. ANYWAY! OMG! I can't believe your here Liet! I've missed you so much, you wanna share a room with me?"

"Germany has already chosen everyone's room, you can't change it." Russia glared.

"Oh well! Rules are made to be broken! Come on, let's go!" Poland dragged Lithuania off down the corridor with him, Russia following close behind them, desperate to get Lithuania back.

"Oh no, what's Russia going to do now... I'll have to follow them" Estonia said, walking down the corridor. Latvia stood shaking, wondering what the hell just happened, until he saw France coming down the corridor whistling to himself.

"Oh, Hey Latvia! Good morning!" France waved, winking as he passed. Latvia passed out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! XXX (nice things plz)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. But in Soviet Russia, Hetalia owns you!**

**Some characters are a wee bit OOC, but meh, its all cool for the sake of fan fiction. BTW I don't really like using their character names because I have trouble remembering them and I would HATE during a middle of a fan fiction to go look up who the person was and lose the flow of the story. I think maybe I'm the only person who actually does this but just in case. IM SORRY DX PLEASE DON'T EAT MY SPLEEN!**

* * *

Finland sat down at the breakfast table eating his cornflakes. He didn't really know what to do. He was a new student and didn't know any of the people here. He got up to go get his 12th bowl of cornflakes.

"You're going to get fat if you eat like that." Someone said from over his shoulder. Sweden glared down at him but Finland just smiled.

"Will you be my friend?" He asked, holding out the bowl of cereal as an offering.

"No."

"Reaaally?" Finland looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Err... well... OK then" Sweden said, "But only if I can have your cereal."

"Yay!" Finland hugged Sweden.

"Sooooo... what room are you in?"

"What do you mean room?"

"Haven't you cheeked the room table?"

"Nope."

"Hnn... lets go look at it then, what's your name?"

"I'm Finland, what's yours?"

"Sweden."

"Can I call you Su-San?"

"No."

"Okay then Su-san! Let's go look at the room table!" Sweden and Finland walked out into the corridor and turned to a piece of paper stapled to the wall.

List of Rooms

EU1. Germany. Prussia_**. North Italy**_

EU2. Greece. Turkey. Spain

EU3. Austria. Hungry

EU4. France. _**England**_

EU5. North Italy. South Italy (Romano)_**. Prussia**_

KL1. Estonia. Latvia. Lithuania

KL2. Poland. Switzerland. _**Lithuania**_

KL3. China. Korea

KL4. America Canada England Russia

KL5. Sealand. _**Canada.**_

B1. Belarus. Ukraine Russia

B2. Sweden. Finland _**Switzerland**_

"Wow Su-san! We're together!" Sweden ignored Finland and carried on looking at the board.

"Tssh, typical!" Someone said from over both their shoulders. Prussia stood behind them glaring at the board.

"Germany totally swapped mine and Italy's rooms! _He just can't stand my awesomeness.... _Just because he wanted his little boyfriend with him. Now I'm stuck with that Southern dick head!"

"What do you mean 'dick head'? You're not even a real student here! You're just Germany's brother!" South Italy said coming up behind Prussia.

"Your mother's just Germany's brother."

"What? That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Your mother doesn't make any sense."

"You're just immature, you know that?!"

"Your mothers immature."

"..."

"Your mothers and awkward silence"

"That is IT!" Romano said, going to punch Prussia. Prussia ducked and grabbed Romano's curl of hair.

"Gah! No! Please! Not my hair! Not the hair! Let go! Let go!" Romano begged, kneeling on the floor.

"Not your mum's hair" Prussia smirked. Sometimes his awesomeness even amazed himself. He let go of Romano's curl and offered his hand to him. Romano took it and was half way getting up when Prussia dropped him.

"Hahaha, idiot." Prussia said walking away.

"Oh no you don't." Romano grabbed Prussia leg and pulled him onto the floor.

"Shit!" Prussia said, getting Romano into a headlock "you'll regret that!"

"What're you gonna do? Get potato head to come save you?"

"Why you... gah" Romano grabbed Prussia collar and pulled it up over his face.

"I call top bunk!" Romano called, releasing himself from his grip and running to their new room.

"WHAT! NO WAY! IM TOO AWSOME TO HAVE BOTTOM BUNK!" Prussia screamed after him, running into the wall where he couldn't see.

"Su-san, can we go check out our new room before lessons start?"

Sweden sighed.

"Ok, but only if you don't touch any of my stuff"

"YAY!" Finland grabbed Sweden's hand and walked with him to their new room.

* * *

"RUSSIA! RUSSIA! WHERE ARE YOU!?!? RUSSIA!" Belarus yelled into her bedroom.

"He's not here, Belarus, he's moved rooms."

"HE MOVED ROOMS! HOW DARE HE! I WANT HIM IN MY ROOM! WHO GAVE HIM PERMISION TO MOVE?!"

"Germany was in charge of the room table. He chose the rooms this year"

"WHAT! I'M GOING TO GO FIND GERMANY AND..." Sealand walked in the room.

"Umm... is this room KL5?" He said, looking at Ukraine.

"YOU" Belarus pointed at Sealand. "DO YOU KNOW GERMANY? WELL!?! DO YOU!?!?"

"I.. I... don't... know" Belarus took out a pocket knife and put it to Sealand's throat.

"DO. YOU. KNOW. WHERE. GERMANY. IS?"

"ENGLAND! SAVE ME!" Sealand shut the door in Belarus's face and ran down the corridor. Belarus's eye twitched.

"Who was that?" she said, strangely calm.

"Umm... I think that was Sealand" Ukraine said, folding her clothes.

"Where's my death wish list gone?"

"Over there on the table. By the way, is there anyone who ISN'T on your death wish list?"

"Russia."

"Ah. Of course. Anyone else?"

"No."

"I see. Well I'm done here, I'm going to go..."

"No, you're coming with me to find Russia."

"Well, if that's what makes you happy."

* * *

"PEOPLE, FIRST PERIOD STARTS IN 5 MINUTES!" Hungary yelled over the crowd eating breakfast. Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Turkey and Greece stood next to her. They all wore straps across their chest with their jobs on. Hungary's said 'Morning watch', Liechtenstein's said 'Lunch watch', Turkey's 'Afternoon watch', Greece's 'Evening watch' and Switzerland's 'Night watch'.

"Hey, guys I need to talk to you." Hungary said to her co-mates.

"What is it?" Liechtenstein said.

"Well, unfortunately one of us has to be laid of."

"WHAT?" Switzerland yelled.

"Well, apparently there have been new auditions and this guy, Austria I think his name was, is taking one of your jobs."

"Oh no..." Liechtenstein said.

"Anyway, I've been looked at all your performances these past couple of days and, well, it's either Turkey or Greece."

"US?" They both said in unison.

"Well, one of you has to go, you always cause some sort of accident when you two are together. And your arguments are really distracting."

"Well that's because Turkey is such a..." Turkey poured orange juice over Greece's head smiling.

"DO YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN?"

"You telepathically told me to pour it over your head; therefore it's your fault." Turkey reasoned.

"Well then..." Hungary said "I'm putting both of you in charge all day and whoever causes a disaster first if replaced"

"I think that's fair" Switzerland said.

"But..."

"No buts, just do it." Greece sighed in defeat and sat down in his chair. Turkey smiled to himself after watching Greece sit down.

"What are you looking at?" Greece spat at him.

"Nothing, just carry on"

"You've made me paranoid now. What have you done?" Greece started getting worried.

"You told me to do it telepathically" Turkey smiled. Greece stood up finding that, in fact, he couldn't. He was glued to his chair. Turkey walked away humming to himself.

"COME BACK! I CAN'T MOVE!"

"Then I guess the job is mine" he called from a distance.

"Don't worry" Liechtenstein whispered "I'll feed your cats for you."

* * *

"OH MY GOD! YAY! IT'S COOKING FIRST!" Italy danced on the spot. Germany and Italy stopped walking, waiting for Italy to finish dancing after looking at his time table.

"Is he always like this?" Japan asked Germany.

"More or less. There are 3 second intervals of silence occasionally if he's eating. The most I've ever got on my watch is 4.5 seconds but I'm hoping after a few weeks he will wear himself out."

"I hope we get to cook pasta today!"

"I don't really like pasta" Japan said. Silence filled the corridor.

"_What...?" _Italy said under his breath, glaring at Japan.

"I mean... Erm... It's not really my kind of food, I prefer sushi." Italy gave him a glare with such menace that even Russia would have flinched.

"_Please don't kill me." _Japan said raising his hands over his eyes in case the Italian tried to stab him.

"Well you obviously haven't tried MY pasta" Italy said, all menace gone from his voice. He started humming again and skipping down the corridor. Germany followed close behind them.

"You got him to shut up for over 6 seconds, Japan, Impressive." Japan decided to stay quiet for the rest of the walk to the classroom.

Inside some of the students had already arrived. Poland was showing Lithuania a collection of 'polish cuisine' leaflets and Russia sat at a desk behind them, not taking his eyes of Lithuania. Estonia stood up, next to Russia's desk. He really didn't feel up to telling Russia that he was in his seat and didn't feel up to sitting next to him either.

"Hey, Russia!" Poland said turning around from where he was sitting in his chair. Russia snapped out of his trance.

"What?" He glared.

"You should really, like, have a look at these leaflets! They might help you." Poland slid a pile of leaflets over to Russia.

"For the last time I am NOT fat." Russia said holding out the diet leaflets he had been given.

"The first step to overcoming your problem is to admit you totally have one."

"I DO NOT HAVE A PROBLEM!"

"Poland I really think you should..."

"Shhh Leit"

"Sorry" he whispered under his breath.

"Why are you apologising?" Russia said, his fake smile back on his face, putting his arm around Lithuania. "He should be the one apologising for being so rude to you and not listening to what you wanted to say to him. I would ALWAYS listen to what you have to say."

"HEY! Hands off him!" Poland pulled Lithuania away form Russia grip and held him in his arms. "you might give him HIV or something!"

"You can't get HIV from touching someone, you know"

"You totally can, Prussia told me!" Russia and Poland continued to fight until Belarus entered the room. Russia then proceeded to get hide himself in the supplies closet. Estonia went to go sit back in his seat.

"HEY YOU!" Belarus yelled at him " Don't you dare even sit in that seat!" She started sniffing the chair "It smells like Russia so it must be his seat." She sat down on the chair next to it waiting for Russia to arrive. Russia eventually fell out of the closet and was forced to sit with Belarus.

"I love you Russia" She said hugging him around the waist while Russia tried to find something to hit her with. Not that it would make any difference. After spraying harsh chemical in her eyes and covering her mouth with intoxicating fumes he decided to give up and just put up with her for the rest of the lesson.

Japan wasn't really watching, but subconsciously doodled on his note book.

"Why are you drawing England on your book?" Italy took the note book from him and looked at it closely.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about. That's not England!" Japan said, a blush spreading over his cheeks.

"But... who else has eyebrows like that and that bad a fashion sense?"

"I...I..."

"Awwwww! That's so cute, Japan!" Italy hugged Japan around the neck "Isn't that adorable!" Germany!"

"No"

"I can't... *gasp*... breathe." Italy let go of Japan.

"What the hell do you see in him?" Germany said.

"What do you see in Italy?"

"Good point" Germany sighed.

"I don't really know, but when I see him its like my heart has just gone to heaven." Japan's eyes averted to the ground. America entered the room and walked up to Canada, looking confused.

"Have you ever talked to him?" Italy asked.

"No, I always do something stupid around him. Like this morning with the pasta or when I saw him in the corridor and I tripped over or..."

"HEY AMERICA! DO YOU KNOW WHERE ENGLAND IS?" Italy leaned up onto the table and screamed out over the room.

"NO!"

"ARE YOUR SURE?"

"YES! WHY?"

"OH BECAUSE JAPAN..." Japan grabbed Italy's collar and pulled him off the table.

"What are you doing?!? You can't yell that across the table like that and let everybody know! Not to mention China takes this class! If he had been here then my life would be over!"

"Oh don't worry about it Japan! Now... time for operation '_Get England to like Japan!'_"

* * *

**My first story I've actually added a second chapter to. Somebody shoot me. And now my head hurts. Anywayz please review! Nice stuff appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but one day i will... one day. Maybe. Possibly.**

**YAY! Next chapter! It's a miracle! Just MOAR randomness... i might even add a next chapter. Possibly, if i find the time. I always start something and in the first 5 minuets I'm like 'this is SO fun' then i sort of die inside when i leave my computer or a piece or artwork and i come back and I'm like 'Oh god, I'm bored already. I know! I'll write another story or draw another picture that i probably won't finish as well! YAY!", but i actually kinda like this story so i might write more chapters. Once again i warn you about spelling mistakes. And don't forget to eat your Veg. **

**And 'Readingmaniac' . Don't even think of reading this or i will be forced to put some sort of sex scene in the next chapter so you will not be able to read on. Remember. I know where you live!**

* * *

England took his cake out of the oven, trying to blow out the flames but causing the fire to spread even further, setting fire to China 's apron.

"BLOODY HELL!"

"AAAAH! What in the name of shinatty-chan are you doing, aru!

"Stop, drop and roll! Stop, drop and roll!" Korea yelled over China 's head, the rest of the class stopping what they were doing to watch. China followed Korea 's advice and dropped onto the floor, trying to put himself out. Korea looked around him for something to put China out with. He grabbed a tub of maple syrup out of Canada 's hands and poured it over him. England got China up off the floor.

"China-san, you're all sticky, here let me wipe the maple syrup of your breasts."

"Get of me you pervert!" China pushed Korea of him and attempted to rub the syrup of himself.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" China yelled at the class " NEVER SEEN SOMEONE COVERED IN MAPLE SYRUP BEFORE~ ARU" Everyone went back to their own cooking.

"Errr... sorry?" England apologised.

"OH YOU WOULD SAY THAT WOULDN'T YOU! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

"Yeah!" Korea sided with China .

"What's going on here?" Greece walked over the small group, well, more like wobbled seen as he was still stuck to the chair.

" England 's trying to kill me~ aru!" China yelled at Greece .

"NO I WASN'T!"

"Yeah! He SO was!" Korea said. Greece looked at all 3 of them and thought to himself.

"Umm... how do I handle this? Okay then. China , go clean off and go back to your cooking. England , go wait outside the room and you have detention this afternoon for misuse of equipment. Korea , you just, go do whatever you do and stop being so weird."

"I think that's expectable~ aru" China crossed his arms, realising that he actually couldn't pull them apart as the maple syrup had stuck them together. England sighed and walked for the door.

"Hey Japan! Germany ! Did you just see that?" Italy leaned over to Germany , pasta dropping out of his mouth.

"You mean England setting fire to China ?"

"Oh, God. I think China is looking at me. Why does my brother always have to be so embarrassing?"

"China 's your brother?"

"Yes." Japan looked longingly as England opened the door to the class. Suddenly a tiny pasta light bulb popped on top of Italy 's head.

"Greece just said that England had detention this afternoon right? Well, what if we get Japan in detention too?!"

"But how would we get Japan in detention?" Germany looked deep in thought. "All new students get let off with 3 chances before any detention."

"Then we just have to get him in trouble over 3 times."

"I really don't think this is a good idea" Japan mumbled.

"Do you want to talk to England or not?"

"Okay then, I guess." Japan looked at the ground.

"I have an idea" Germany said "The school mainly has 4 rules it definitely doesn't like broken. Bullying. Sexual harassment. Damage to property and incomplete work. Do each of these by this afternoon and you're sure for detention."

"But I can't do any of those things!"

"Too bad! You've already agreed to it! Now... I think we should start with the easiest. Damage to property. We might even be able to try bullying at the same time." Germany handed Japan a box of matches "You see America and Canada over there? Go and set fire to America 's Jacket." Japan took the box of matches and nodded.

"And so I took her beautiful slender form in my arms and produced a single red rose, then after we passionately..."

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW, FRANCE !" America said putting his hands over his ears. Canada listened intently to what France was saying.

"You're so amazing France , I wish I was more like you!" Canada said in amazement.

"YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE HIM!" America yelled back. His timer pinged and he went to take his burger out of the oven. " France is just a useless pervert!" Japan walked over quietly and seemed to go by unnoticed.

"I mean, just look at France 's hair, it looks like a girls! What does he use on it? Herbal essences?"

"I make my own wine based shampoos. It gives it that extra shine." Japan edged closer to America nearly rubbing against him. He poked America on the shoulder causing America to turn around.

"Oh. Hello! You're Japan , aren't you? One of the new students. How are yo...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Japan lit one of the matches and threw it strait at America . Canada , almost instinctively, grabbed his maple syrup and pushed it behind him so someone wouldn't grab it again to put America out. America , after eventually getting the flames out, lay on the floor trying to recover.

"I don't think he's breathing." Canada said to France .

"I guess I'll just have to give him the kiss of life." America immediately sat up and pushed France away from him.

"Don't even think about it, baguette boy." Greece had already started walking over.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Greece said exhausted. Japan raised his hand and said

"I just set fire to another pupil, damaging their property in direct disregard to school rules." Japan raised America 's Jacket, which had been ripped with a razor while America was on fire.

"What? Why did you do that?"

"Because."

"Okay then, fine. I'm guessing your one of the new students so ill let you off with a warning. Just don't do anything aga... hey. Wait. I know you! Aren't you that guy who owns the cat reserve?"

"Yes, I love cats."

"Wow! I've always wanted to meet you! I put loads of money into your foundation! Maybe I won't give you a warning after all."

"NO! I mean... I deserve to be punished."

"Well, if that's what you want." Greece wobbled away, back to his look out point. Japan went back to Italy and Germany , who were already planning what Japan had to do next, leaving a sobbing America to cry over his Jacket.

France, Canada and a sobbing America met England out in the corridor.

"What the bloody hell happened to America ?"

"Oh that crazy Japanese kid set fire to him and then destroyed his jacket." France replied.

"Who?"

"You know. New student, kinda short, black hair, hangs around with Italy and Germany ."

"Oh. Him. But he doesn't seem the sort to do something like that." England mumbled.

"Less talk, more walking. We're going to be late for art." France pushed everyone along.

"Why are you so eager?"

"That Seychelles girl has volunteered to pose for me while I draw her." He smiled perversely to himself.

"Poor girl..."

Suddenly the corridor was filled with the English national anthem; England 's phone had gone of. England flipped it open and put it to his ear.

"Ello?.... No, I hope not.....HE DID WHAT?!?!... Look, I'm still at school so I have to go, just, make sure he doesn't destroy anything else."

"Who was that?" France asked with mild curiosity.

"Scotland . My next door neighbour, Ireland , keeps sneaking into my house and trying to..."

"Actually, I don't care. I'm just trying to be polite." Canada , America and England both stopped waking looking confused.

"Since when do you act polite?"

"APRIL FOOLS!"

"It's not April."

"May 17th fools!"

"Your really are annoying you know that."

"Hey, can I borrow your phone?"

"Why?"

"Because I need to call someone, duh."

"Tssh, fine" England handed his phone over to France .

"Yoink!" France took England 's phone and threw it in the dust bin. He ran down the corridor laughing.

"GET BACK HERE!" England screamed running after him. America turned to Canada .

"Wanna get England 's phone out of the dustbin and make prank calls on it?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Welcome! Welcome!" Turkey greeted everyone coming inside the room personally. Russia and Belarus entered the room.

"Welcome!"

"Stay away from Russia !" Belarus screamed at him, pushing Russia behind her back.

"Okay then..." Turkey backed away slowly. France entered, actually, more like tumbled into the room with England .

"Welcome!" England and France ignored Turkey and continued to fight each other on the floor. He sighed. There was no point in separating them; they would just start again in another couple of minutes. After a couple of moments, most of the students had entered the classroom.

"Okay, let's start Today's lesson! You will be doing figures and clothes. We already have one model, Seychelles , but we need one more. Any volunteers?" Russia put his hand up.

"Russia ?"

"I volunteer Poland ." Russia grabbed hold of a stunned Poland from behind and pushed him to the front of the class, sitting back down next to Lithuania 's seat.

"Okay Poland , put this dress on and then we can..."

"Whoa! Nobody said anything about wearing a dress! That's so cool! Gimme!" Poland shamelessly took of his school clothes in front of everyone in the room in his eagerness to get changed. After getting into the dress he went to look at himself in the mirror.

"You're so gorgeous! Yes you are. NO, you ARE! *giggle*" Poland stroked his reflection on the full-length mirror, admiring his new pink dress and playing with its ribbons.

"And I thought _I_ was vain" Prussia mumbled to himself, doing his hair in his hand held pocket mirror. He blew himself a kiss before closing the lid. Romano grabbed the mirror out of Prussia 's hand and started looking at himself as well.

"I'm SO hotter than you, just look at my gorgeous curl and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. You just look like one of those mutant albino red eyed bunnies that people sacrifice at the stake."

"At least I'm Unique!"

"So is Russia 's Personality."

"Don't go there, girlfriend!" Prussia clicked his fingers in front of Romano's face, his other hand on his hips.

"Oh! I already went there!" Romano clicked his fingers and moved his arm in a circular motion, flicking his hair back.

"Bring it on, Pasta-boy!"

"Oh I'll bring it alright. I bring it more than... a thing that brings things."

"Yeah, well what do you have to say to this?!" Prussia grabbed a pair of scissors of his desk and cut Romano's curl off "Yeah! Not so gorgeous any more! Are you?" Romano stared at him, shocked. It took a couple of seconds to realise what he had actually done. Dark circled appeared beneath his eyes and he started to turn pale.

"Hey, are you... alright?" Prussia looked at him concerned, still holding the curl in his hands.

"I...I...Wha...What. Why...What?" Romano fainted and fell face forward onto the desk.

"Well shit."

"Nii-san!" Italy came rushing over to see if Romano was okay. The first thing he saw was Romano's unconscious body on the table and Prussia standing over him holding his hair.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!! YOU JUST KILLED MY BROTHER! GEEEEERMAAAANY!" German and Japan came rushing over immediately.

" Prussia ! What have you done now?!" Germany smacked him round the side of the head.

"Ow! All I did was cut his stupid gay hair." Italy gasped.

"How could you do that? Germany , your brother is a heartless meanie and I hate him!"

"Sheesh, I didn't know he would take it so bad." Prussia complained while Italy started to try and sticky-tape his hair back on. Turkey towered over everybody looking unimpressed.

"What are you doing? You are disrupting my lesson and today is a very important day so I can't mess up."

"Prussia killed Romano!" Italy complained.

"Prussia . Detention. LEAVE THE ROOM IMMEDIATELY!"

"But I didn't kill him, I just..." Turkey glared at him.

"_Okay then..._" Prussia went to leave the room as quickly as possible.

"Take him with you to the medical room," Turkey pointed at Romano's slumped body, "The nurse, Spain , should look after him there." After a couple of minutes of getting Prussia to carry Romano out, sending everyone back to their desks and stopping Poland molesting himself, Turkey finally had the class in order.

"Look at my pretty picture Germannny! Isn't it pretty?" Italy added more paint to his painting.

"Great." Germany muttered though clenched teeth, trying to make his picture actually look like something rather than a scribble.

" I. CAN'T. DO. THIS." Germany snapped his paintbrush in half.

"You need to use smoother strokes, like this." Japan tried to show Germany how to do it but got pushed away. He went back to his own picture.

"So what should we have Japan do next?" Italy asked. Germany , calming down, decided to answer.

"Well, we haven't got any work in for a long time so we can't break the 'incomplete work' rule. I think the only option is to break the 'sexual harassment' rule."

"But...who?"

"I don't know. Anyone you particularly feel the need to harass Japan ?"

"I... I won't do it. I have a REPUTATION and I can't be known as the likes-to-burn-things-and-molest-people-boy!"

"No molesting, no England . Now just pick a name out at random out of this hat and you WILL molest them." Germany produced a hat with slips of paper in it. Japan sighed and took out a piece of paper.

"Shit."

"Who is it?"

" France ."

* * *

**Dundundaahhhh... cliffhanger of lamness. Anyway, please review! Reviews make people feel happy! And if you don't make me happy i will find out where you live, break into your house, sneak into your bedroom and put a giant picture of Poland in MEN'S clothes on your wall. I know... it burns...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I like eggs. Oh, and I don't own Hetalia.**

**This chapter is a little bit smaller than the others, just a wee bit. Iv'e just realised I haven't written about Sealand for... well ages. Next chapter WILL have more Sealand. And MORE Latvia. AND Russia. And as I say every time.... there will be typos. I really need a beta or something...**

______________________________________________________________________________-

"France, you're supposed to be painting. NOT flirting with the model." America called over to France, who ignored him and continued flirting with Seychelles.

"At first I wondered why you hated that guy so much," America said to England, "But now I feel completely the same way."

"That's the only sane thing you have ever said in your life. But, have you seen my phone anywhere?"

"Nooooo... of course not." America continued painting, determined not to avert his eyes.

"Shit! It's him again!" America hid behind England as Japan walked passed them.

"I'm sure he's not as bad as you're making out."

"Oh, he is! That boy is pure EVIL! Soon you'll see. Everyone will see."

"Parinoiod, much?" Canada said, exchanging glances with England.

"Your eyes are so beautiful and warm they could melt even Russia's heart." France whispered in Seychelles ear. She blushed.

"Your eyes are like big blue... umm... fish."

"Just leave the complimenting to me. Really." France put his hand on Seychelles hip. Ukraine walked by carrying painting equipment and accidently tripped over, spraying her equipment on the floor. Bending over to pick it up, she gave France a very good view of her cleavage. Seychelles, watching France lust over Ukraine, slapped him in the face and walked off to pose for Sweden and Finland.

"Owww" he complained, rubbing his cheek.

"Hello there." Japan said in a seductive voice, grabbing France's waist from behind.

"Why, hello there." France replied, not knowing who it was.

"How about you and I go to the art store room closet. Alone."

"Sure thing, baby." France said, going to turn his head to see who it was. Japan pushed his head back before he got a glance and pushed him out of the room.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Did you just see that! He's going after France as well!" America pointed to the door Japan and France had just left out of.

"I think it's your imagination, France is over there with Seychelles." England pointed over to where France and Seychelles had previously been, without looking.

"Look, I'm seri..."

"LIKE HEY!" Poland came up to them, "You guys, like totally, need to draw me."

"Sheesh Poland, you should know by now me and England and whats-his-name never do the work."

"Your my BROTHER and you don't even remember my NAME." Canada looked hurt.

"Sure. Whatever. Anyway Poland, Jog on." America pointed over to Finland and Sweden.

"I am not moving till you draw me!" England looked at America.

"We really should. Last time I ignored Poland he ended up following me and eventually living in my room. Seriously, Poland is NOTHING like Lithuania. You had it lucky living with him."

"Like, I wasn't THAT bad a room mate. I totally fixed your sink"

"You 'totally' broke my sink first."

"Yeah, well, you smell."

"Great comeback." England voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't frazzled my brain with all those pictures of America naked in the shower you, Like, keep in your cupboard then I might be able to think of a better comeback."

"WHAT!?" America stood up in his chair.

"Don't believe a word he says! He's LYING! Poland ALWAYS lies!" England pleaded with America.

"My work here is done." Poland sang to himself, walking away to the next table.

"Su-san, why don't I help you."

"I don't need help." Sweden glared at Finland. Finland ignored him and took Sweden's hand into his and started working on his painting.

"You really shouldn't glare at people so much, it's scary."

"Oh he's, like, working on that." Poland came over to talk to them "He used to have a terrible speech problem too, couldn't understand a total word he said. Me and Lithuania volunteered to sort it out, for a period he spoke with a valley-girl accent like me. But... that was just weird. So Liet is sorting out the accent and I'm totally trying to make him lighten up."

"Your really annoying." Sweden said glaring at him. Poland winced.

"It's not really working."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Romano woke up out of his fainting spell to find himself being carried, marriage style, by Prussia.

"Your awake... gee thanks, you just got me detention. I hope you're happy."

"Serves you right you bastard." They both arrived at the medical room. Spain opened the door.

"Woah there! No way am I being left in a room with _Spain"_

"He's the school nurse. You have to stay here the rest of the day." Prussia said looking smug.

"No. NO!" Romano struggled as Prussia handed him over into Spain's arms, "RAPE! RAPE! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Don't you think your overreacting at bit?" Spain asked.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU TOMATO FREAK!" Romano struggled some more but Spain, being stronger, carried him over to one of the beds lined along the wall. Romano tried to sit up from where he was put down.

"You need rest. Lay down. Why do you always have to be so argumentative to me?"

"HELP! CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME! I SAID HE..." Spain covered his mouth with a large cloth trying to muffle his yells and sat on top of him to stop him getting up.

"_Be quite_!" Spain whispered "_I don't want to get fired!" _Romano managed to get one hand free and tried to get off the bed. Spain sighed.

"I really didn't want it to come to this..." He leaned over to a set of draws and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and sticky tape. After handcuffing Romano to the bed and covering his mouth he finally decided it was safe to get off him.

"God that was difficult! Now I'm going to leave the room and get something to eat while you calm down. I _promise_ I will NOT forget you, and I'm NOT trying to rape you. But I will be locking the door so don't try to escape. Please. I really like my job and you always end up getting me fired. " Romano tried to say something but it was muffled, "When I worked in the food court you said I was tying to rape you and you got me fired, when I was the cleaner you said I pulled you into a class room and tried to rape you. Guess what, I got fired. And I really really really like this job so please please PLEASE do not tell anyone I 'raped' you." Romano gave him the middle finger in as-if fashion and continued to try get out of his handcuffs.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hungary and Switzerland sat watching Austria. The second Austria entered the room the first thing Hungary thought was 'what a pompous prick' but as the interview went on she soon realised that he was not only a pompous prick but also a self centred maniac, or as England might put it 'off his trolley'.

"And so after I got my degrees in Harvard I moved into Cambridge and got 3 more." Austria laughed and swished his hair back, "Then I got an award for the most musically gifted person in my Europe, or was it the world? I forget, but anyway. I came here because I just wanted to help higher the education standards in low class schools with my excellent knowledge of, well, everything. hahaha." Switzerland exchanged a glance with Hungary and whispered.

"Do you think this nut job knows Prussia? There very similar."

"Did you just say Prussia?" Austria overhead their conversation.

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Oh god yes, I hate him with all my guts. Always trying to steal the spotlight from me. I hope he falls into some sort of big hole full of flames and never comes back again."

"Maybe he's not as bad as I first thought." Hungary muttered to herself.

"Does this mean you don't want me to shoot him?" Switzerland asked.

"Oh no, go right ahead."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

England left the lesson as early as possible to make sure he did not have to talk to America.

"Stupid Poland." He muttered to himself. After getting to the end of the corridor he found France lying down on the ground.

"What happened to you?" France remained speechless. Others started coming out of the class room and saw France as well. Japan, Italy and Germany being some of them. France grabbed England's leg when he saw Japan and started babbling nonsense that just came out as a sob. Everyone stared at Japan. Looking embarrassed Japan ran down the corridor with Italy and Germany trying to catch up.

"What did he do to you?" America asked while England bent down to comfort France. Turkey walked out into the corridor.

"Wow, someone messed France up pretty bad."

"It was that crazy Japanese kid!" America yelled to the whole corridor, " He's already got a warning!"

"Well, I _guess _he'll have to get another warning then. This guy isn't doing much to help himself on his first day."

"You see I told you he was evil!" America told England, "And were going to your room right now so I can check for closet." England sighed.

"If you must."

"Woah there." Turkey interrupted, "Someone's got to take France. I'M not looking after him."

"We'll take him!" Belarus came to the front of the crowd with Ukraine.

"We will?"

"Yes. France used to work with Russia so I'm sure he will tell us EVERYTHING he knows about him." France seemed to be getting into a worse state knowing BELARUS was going to be looking after him. But on the bright side Ukraine was there too, and France really liked Ukraine. Belarus picked France up and flung him over her shoulder.

Up the corridor Japan sat down on one of the school benches.

"What did you ACTULLY do to France?" Germany asked worried.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Suits me. Anyway, I overhead Turkey gave you another warning so you only have one more thing to do until detention."

"So I guess the last thing is bullying." Italy said.

"I agree. What we need is an easy target. I was thinking Latvia but he is always around Russia so that wont work."

"What about Canada."

"Canada?"

"Yes. I think Canada would be perfect."

"So... how do you bully someone?"

"Leave threatening notes in their bag, trip them up in corridors, call them names. Lots of stuff really. "Canada is a bit of a suck up to the teachers so he would tell at the first signs of bullying."

"Okay then." Japan nodded.

"Hey look!" Italy said, "Here he comes now, go push him over."

"Then what?"

"Improvise." Italy and Germany pushed Japan round the corner where he came face to face with Canada.

"Eh? Oh, hello." Canada looked nervously at Japan.

"Hey, syrup head." Japan pushed him over. "What are you doing walking in MY way. When you go to your room tonight, I'm guna break in and smash your face in. Not after setting fire to you brother first! I hope you and all you stupid blonde over indorsed friends' die of herpes. And umm..." Japan tried to think of more to say " And I hope that it turns out maple syrup causes cancer!" When Japan went to walk away he stood on Canada stomach, winding him. Even though Canada couldn't see it while he walked away he mouth 'sorry' under his breath.

"Maybe I was a little harsh." He said to Germany when he met up with him.

"A little?"

**Whether or not England really does have pictures of America in the shower is up to you. Anyway XOXOX Review or die of maple syrup poisoning.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Swiss chocolate.**

**Wow, I haven't updated in ages! Okay, as usual look out for spelling. Well, here's the next chapter...**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You see? Nothing here!" England told America. America looked around the room.

"I haven't checked everywhere yet."

"Where else is there? The only places you haven't checked are on France's side and I don't even WANT to know what he keeps in his closet."

"Good point. Well, I suppose we still have 10 minuets till lessons again so..." Belarus entered the room carrying France.

"You! Get France's stuff! NOW!" She pointed at England. England ran to quickly pick up his stuff, "You there! Burger boy! Hold this." Belarus dropped an unconscious France, for reasons unknown, into America's arms. Ukraine apologised for the abrupt entry. After Belarus kicked England in the shin for not working fast enough and threw some of his stuff out of the window, Belarus finally left with France and Ukraine.

"England? Are you okay?"

"No. Not really."England tried to get up of the floor but fell back down, "Crazy woman broke my leg!"

"I think your just overreacting."

"I'm not!"

"Well, if ickle wickle England wants me to carry him, then okay."

"Fuck you America." England grabbed his umbrella that was sitting against his bed, and used it as support as he stood up.

"Okay, well maybe it's not broken, but it _really_ hurts." America and England walked out the room together.

Lithuania felt nervous. He was trying to read the book Estonia had given him on computers to kill time.

"So, do you like computers?" Russia asked from over his shoulder.

"No, well, sort off... I, I just kind of, well..." _Where was Felix when he needed him?_

"Ah, You so cute when your confused." Russia put his arm around him. Lithuania looked around desperately and realised he and Russia were the only two in the room.

"I should really be going to my next lesson." He grabbed his book and stood up but Russia pulled him back down.

"But why don't you stay with me~_"_

"No, I REALLY have to go."

"No. STAY." Russia grip on his arm tighten and Lithuania winced. Russia smiled. Suddenly Austria burst into the room.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY POOR PERSON! YOU JUST WANT MY MONEY!"He screamed while Switzerland came running in after him, trying to shoot him.

"STAY STILL!"

"SO YOU CAN SHOOT ME!?"

"YES!" Austria ducked another bullet and locked himself in a cupboard. Switzerland sighed. He really needed to work on his aim. Russia tried to silently shuffle away with Lithuania but Switzerland saw him.

"Russia? Who are you harassing now?"

"I'm not harassing anybody. Da, Lithuania?"

"Well, I... I don't really..." Russia glared at him, "NO! No, he's not!"

"Are you sure? Because if he is then just tell me anytime, okay? Just don't come up behind me, or I'll accidently shoot you." Russia pulled on Lithuania's arm and led him out of the room. Out in the corridor, Russia laughed.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Okay." Lithuania replied rather timidly. On the way to the canteen Lithuania accidently walked into China.

"HEY! Look where you going ~aru"

"I'm sorry."

"Maybe you should look where _your_ going, China." Russia smiled.

"R, R, Russia! I, well, I... of course!"

"Now why don't you apologise to poor Lithuania here." China got down on his knees.

"I apologise sincerely, please forgive me."

"umm...okay?"

"Excellent! Lithuania! Lets go."

"WAIT!" China yelled.

"What now?" Russia said bitterly.

"Can I... talk with you a second." China scowled at Lithuania, "Alone."

"Me or him?" Russia asked.

"You."

"We're very busy and haven't got the time. Bai!" Russia practically ran down the corridor in his eagerness not to talk with China, and forgot Lithuania. Lithuania shuffled awkwardly as China glared at him again. After a few seconds of China listening if Russia was in ear shoot, he hit Lithuania around the face.

"OW!"

"Stay. Away. From. Russia. _I'M _his bitch! Not you! If I see you with him again, I will make Belarus look like Liechtenstein. You're distracting him from ME! I AM THE ONLY PERSON HE SHALL BE WITH~ ARU!" China pushed Lithuania over and walked away. Lithuania sighed. Why did this always happen to him?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Su-san"

"yes?"

"Will you give me a piggy back ride?"

"No."

"Please."

"No.

"Pleeeeaaaasssse!"

"No." Sweden glared again. It didn't work.

"Please. Please. Please. Pleeeaaase. Please."

"Fine."

"Yay!" Sweden crouched down and Finland got on his back. Denmark wolf whistled from out of nowhere.

"STOP STALKING ME!" Sweden yelled out to Denmark and ran out of the room as fast as he could.

"WWEEEEEEEE! This is so fun!" Finland raised his arms in the air and pretended to be an aeroplane.

"Are you mentally retarded or something?"

"Nope. I'm just weird."

"You don't say." Sweden walked into the cafeteria. It was relatively empty except for Sealand trying to steal Latvia's peanuts and Prussia laughing at the fact Korea fell of his chair and landed on top of Poland.

"Lets sit here su-san!" Finalnd pointed to the table next to Prussia.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes!"

"Okay." Sweden set Finland down in a seat. England and America entred the room.

"HEY! WHAT LESSONS NEXT?!" America yelled to everyone.

"Why don't you look yourself, you lazy bastard!" Prussia yelled back. America swore at Prussia and stormed of, England limping after him. America walked up to Liechtenstein who was serving snacks.

"Liechtenstein! What's next?"

"PE, would you like some peanuts?"

"Got any burgers?"

"No, sorry, but I do have peanuts."

"Is that all that you ever sell, have you got anything, Well, better."

"Sorry, no."

"Please, anything. Il'l give you any amount of money!"

"Well, I do have some of my brother's chocolate. But... he would kill me if I gave it to somebody. You see it was a present and..."

"Did someone say Swiss chocolate!?!" Prussia yelled. Everyone looked up with a mad frenzy in their eyes.

"SWISS CHOCOLATE!!"

"Oh no..." Liechtenstein quivered. Prussia and America jumped on Liechtenstein desperate for chocolate. Others soon came and jumped on them as well.

England, thrown into a table as America went for the chocolate, rubbed his head. Wait... Swiss chocolate! England suddenly realised what was happening and went to jump on the others to get his share of chocolate.

"Umm... hello?" England stopped mid-step and looked around. Japan stood behind him.

"Hello?" England said nervously. Japan's stomach filled with butterflies. He had SPOKE to him! YES! He would die happy!

"Japan, Are you okay?" England asked concerned as Japan seemed frozen on the spot, absorbed in his own thoughts. Japan suddenly ran away without saying a word.

"What a weird guy." England said out loud. Wait a second. SWISS CHOCOLATE! England swirled around back to Liechtenstein. Liechtenstein was unconscious, Sweden lay beaten on the ground, holding the chocolate to his chest while Latvia hit him with a chair trying to get to it. Prussia and America were kicking him in the shins. Sweden let go of the chocolate and Prussia made a grab for it. Holding the chocolate in the air, he claimed himself victorious and went to take a bite. Korea kneed Prussia in his 'vital regions'. He dropped the chocolate and it went skidding across the floor. Poland shoved Sealand in the trash can and grabbed the chocolate, skidding his way. Estonia came in though the window and smashed his laptop over Poland's head. Poland fainted Estonia went to grab the chocolate, when Latvia started hitting him a chair as well. Spain, Turkey, Ukraine, Belarus, Hungary, Italy and Germany entered the room. Seeing the Swiss chocolate they all went to grab it as well.

England had no hope in hell of getting it now. Dam. Finland came up to him, the only one not going after the chocolate.

"Why is everyone trying to get Switzerland's chocolate?"

"Well, Switzerland used to make chocolate all the time for everybody, but then he stopped because people were trying to steal his recipe. People went insane, his chocolate was that good. There used to be someone called Holy Roman Empire that went to this school, we all called him HRE. He had the last chocolate bar, people tried to get it and... Well... no one's ever seen HRE again. The saying 'Death by chocolate' is true around here."

"Wow." Finland walked away to go tend to a Sweden, who was sobbing because he was in immense pain, but mostly because he had lost the chocolate. More people came into the room to get the chocolate.

After 5 minutes of fighting, everyone was on the floor groaning in pain.

"In the end, who actually got the chocolate?" America asked.

"No idea." Poland said. Lithuania walked into the room, mumbling about how bad things always happened to him.

"Hey, chocolate!" Lithuania picked up the Swiss chocolate lying by the door and took a bite out of it.

"NNOOOOOOOOOO!" Prussia yelled, picking up a tomato feebly and throwing it at Lithuania, missing him completely.

"My tomato!" Spain cried. Everyone glared at Lithuania. Latvia, still holding onto his chair, tripped his brother up. He landed face first into Russia. The chocolate flew though the air and landed outside in the school pond. Prussia's pet chick slipped it up into his beak and ate it. Everyone gapsed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Slowly, one by one, everyone started getting up and going to their next lesson. The class stood out on the field in their PE clothes, groaning. Finland, England and Japan seemed to be the only ones unharmed. Greece sat, still stuck to his chair, in the middle of the group of people.

"Okay, I'm not mean enough to make you run around the field like this. But Lithuania, you have to run."

"What? Why?"

"Don't argue, just do it. Oh, and you need to carry Poland on your back."

"WHAT?! No way!"

"Do you want detention?"

"No."

"Then do it."Lithuania mumbled some more about how these things always happen to him while Poland got on his back.

"Ow! Stop pulling my hair." Lithuania complained to Poland.

"You, like, ate the chocolate. Deal with it"

"Bah bye!" Greece waved at Lithuania "Make sure you run a least 3 miles!"

Germany rubbed his arm where Italy had twisted it to get to the chocolate.

"I'm sorry Germany, why don't you have some pasta?" Italy offered Germany some freshly cooked pasta.

"Where did you even get that from?"

"I always carry pasta around with me." Italy smiled, his black eye from where Hungary had hit him clearly visible.

"Your insane, you know that."

"Hey Japan, are you okay?"

"Japan?" Japan sat motionless, staring out into space. Italy waved his hands in front of his face and he made no reaction.

"Japan!" German yelled.

"He..he.. he said hello."

"What?"

"England. He said hello. HE SAID HELLO!" Japan hugged Italy and laughed, "HE KNOWS MY NAME!" Japan stood up and started skipping round in circles. "He knows my name! He knows me name! He knows my name!" Japan sang while Italy joined him in skipping in circles.

"Japan! Sit down, people will look at us!"

"Sorry!" Japan sat back down.

"Anyway, my first thoughts were wrong. Canada isn't as much as a suck up as we would like to believe. He hasn't gone up to a single one of the teachers. All he's done is cry."

"Sooo... what now?"

"We need to push him further till he cracks."

"How?"

"Well, everyone has something they really love. For example, Switzerland is going to be pretty pissed Liechtenstein got beaten up over chocolate so he's going to most defiantly shoot Prussia. Spain would kill you if you touched his tomato; Prussia's going to get completely destroyed by Spain for throwing his tomato. So we need to find something Canada loves. Something that will push him over the edge."

"What about that silly bear that follows him."

"Bear?" Japan asked.

"Look!" Italy pointed at Canada and for the first time, Japan noticed a small fluffy white polar bear sitting by him.

"When did that get there!?"

"He always carries around that stuffed bear in his backpack. He loves it more than his own brother."

"So, shall I go hide it?"

"Not good enough. Tear it up in front of him, burn it, force him to eat the remains."

"Germany, I think your being a bit extreme."

"Sorry, but it's the only way." Germany looked stern. Japan sighed.

"Well, I know its pointless arguing with you. Fine. Il'l be right back." Japan said miserably.

"America! Hold still or it'll get infected."

"But it hurts!" America complained as England and Canada tried to disinfect the wounds on America caused by Latvia's chair.

"Canada? Are you okay?" England looked at Canada, who seemed distant.

"Can you help me?"

"With what?"

"Japan."

"What about him."

"Well, just... don't... ah, forget it."

"Okay? Well, I'm going to get some more disinfectant wipes, I'll be right back" England left Canada and America alone. Japan crept up behind Canada.

"Hello." Japan whispered in his ears. Canada jumped.

"Guess what I've got in my hands?"

"Some flowers to apologise for earlier?"

"Nope." Canada turned around to find Japan holding his bear at the throat, a knife in his hands.

"Kumajiro!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ten minutes later England came back with the wipes. Canada, Japan and Greece were talking, Canada sobbing profusely with something sticking out of his mouth. Greece look furious and was yelling at Japan.

"Detention! DETENTION! This is unacceptable! I don't care if you like cats! Bullying is unacceptable! Go to my office now!"

"Umm... what happened here?" England asked as Japan was out of ear shot.

"You don't want to know. Just, look after Canada will you?"

"Okay?"

"you see England!" America yelled, even though he was right next to him. "Japan is crazy! A psychopath! And your next. Hahahaha!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**YAY! Finally finished. Anyway, Review! XXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I checked spelling but there still might be mistakes D: Thank you to all my reviewers! I will make a list to show my appreciation as I can't reply to everyone personally :)**

**Jackidy, nikki10nikko, Kouga Myazawa, Blondeewolf, Emolollipop, kikki1546, RianoKitsune, KDLizzy's Gay Cookies, Fortrylle, werxa, pmpatg, pirateninjavampire, Ritnou, Completely random disorder, Gemini-May and Essie-muffin (Hiss, no actually not you Essie-muffin)**

**And even the anonymous reviewers me, Darra and matakishi :D**

**Essie-muffin might find the letter in this chapter strangely familiar if not slightly edited...**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Japan sat outside Greece's office.

"Only 5 minutes left till detention." He whispered to himself gleefully. Japan felt happy, nervous and slightly guilty all at the same time. Greece and Hungary were walking down the corridor to meet him.

"This is him! The new student who has been troubling everyone!" Greece pointed at him. Hungary sighed.

"Hello there Japan. It's nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Hello Miss" Japan stood up and bowed. Hungary giggled.

"Greece, are you sure this boy did all the things you said? He doesn't seem the sort."

" Yes, most defiantly."

"Well Japan, let's talk. Greece, would you please leave us." Greece walked away back down the corridor. Japan shuffled uncomfortably.

"Now, why did you do those things Japan?"

"I just felt like it." He lied.

"Well, that's not good enough! You will need to make it up to the people you hurt. You are going to put money into America's new coat, apologise to France and sew up whatshisface's bear."

"Of course."

"Ah good. Oh and you should go to the detention room now."

"Okay."

Japan got up and started walking around the corridor trying to find the room, soon he found it and went inside. It was entirely empty. He took a seat in the middle of the class. After about 5 minutes the door knob started to turn. Japan tensed in anticipation. Prussia walked in. Dammit! How could he be so stupid? Prussia was given detention for 'killing' Romano. His precious time alone with England would be ruined by that arrogant air headed fool.

"Hey Japan! What's up!" Prussia sat right next to him.

"The Ceiling."

"hahaha, oh your SO funny." Japan noticed Prussia seemed a little bit forced "So, you would say we we're friends? Right?"

"Have I even spoken to you before?"

"No, but that's irrelevant. We are friends. And friends do favours for other friends!"

"What? But..."

"I want you to help me get revenge on Lithuania for eating the chocolate."

"I'm sorry but you seem to have the wrong idea about me. I have no grudge against Lithuania."

"Okay then, I guess I'll just ask China then, that guy hates him. So how are things between you and England?"

"What!?"

"Have you done anything with him yet?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play stupid with me Japan, I know everything about everyone. I know what Switzerland had for breakfast this morning, I know where Germany hides his lederhosen, I know about Estonia's secret porn collection on his computer, and I also overhead a certain German and Italian talking about you desperately trying to get detention, to get near England."

"You... you what?"

"Ha-ha, you face is priceless. Anyway, you're in bad luck because England's being held up for detention while he's looking after Canada so he won't be here for a least another half an hour."

"I see."

"So... what are you going to do when you finally meet him?"

"I... I don't know." Japan hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Oh dear. Your priceless you know that." They sat in silence for a few moments until Prussia finally spoke again.

"What about, a love note or something?

"Love note?"

"Yeah, by the time he gets to detention you would have already left, so you can't let this opportunity go to waste. So leave him a love note on the table. Trust me on this one; I am a master of luuurve."

"But... ive never wrote a love note before, I don't know what to write."

"I may be willing to help you, on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You address me only as 'Sir awesome the love god of awesomeness' and will become my loyal subject 'Japan the not as awesome'"

"What? Oh... forget it. Okay then."

"Okay! I'll write it and you tell me if you like it!"

"Prus...Sir awesome the love god of awesomeness. Are you sure you know what your doing?"

"You doubt my awesomeness?" Prussia glared at Japan.

"Of course not." Japan said. God, this guy was a nut case. Prussia sat scribbling on a piece of paper for a good 5 minutes and finally finished. Japan picked it up and started reading.

_My love, England,_

_Your hair shimmers like the muddy grey oceans that consume me_

_Your eyes dance in the light like ping pong balls_

_Yesterday, I saw you and butterflies entered my pancreas_

_You are my love, my heart, my loins, my sugar coated fugdeball._

_Similes and metaphors fail me when I write this letter._

_I want to lick your nose, your forehead, your lips, your eyebrows, your..._

The letter went on but Japan immediately stopped reading.

"I...I really don't think I should use this letter."

"Aaww... but I poured my heart and soul into that. Are you sure?"

"REALLY sure."

"Pssh, fine. You'll regret it." Spain walked into the room.

"Hi people, I'm watching over your detention today and... oh... Prussia. There you are." Spain's face darkened in a way that could only darken if their favourite tomato was thrown into a wall by a certain Prussian.

"Oh shit. I got to go Japan! Bye!" Prussia stood up as Spain pulled out a long sharp injection needle from the inside of his jacket. What ever was in the needle was a lime green colour and seemed to be fizzing slightly. Japan concluded that whatever was in it DEFINALTY wasn't good for Prussia. Prussia ran for the nearest door but it was locked and Spain advanced on him, jabbing the needle in his arm. He fainted and fell to the floor.

"Ah~ Well now that that's done, I can get on with the detention." Spain seemed cheerful and sweet again.

"Umm... Spain? What about Romano?"

"Romano... OH MY GOD I FORGOT ABOUT HIM! I'M SORRY I CAN'T DO THIS DETENTION I HAVE TO UNTIE HIM! GOODBYE!" Spain ran out of the room.

"...Untie him?" Japan said to himself, confused. He decided not to dwell on it, instead he moved Prussia's body to the side of the room and stepped out into the corridor.

"WHY!? FOR GOD SAKE WHY!? AFTER ALL IVE BEEN THOUGH I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SEE HIM!" Japan yelled out into the empty corridor. He kicked one of the large painting on the wall. It creaked, then started to come of its hinges.

"Oh no." Japan tried to hold it up but it fell down on top of him, knocking him out.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

England paced back and forward on the spot. Canada sat in the corner of the room, making occasional sobs. France just started blankly at the wall, still recovering. America sat on a chair, his feet on the table.

"I have called forth this meeting to discuss the biggest threat we have yet to face!" America said to everyone, "You all know of course I'm talking about _him."_ America practically hissed the word.

"He has a name you know. It's Ja..."

"SILENCE! His name shall not be uttered among us, peasant!" America stood up.

"Did... did you just call me a peasant?"

"I SAID SILENCE! Now... I have devised a plan. A very cunning plan. We will find out Japan's room, we will wait for him come to his room. Inside we will place explosives disguised as a harmless 'hello kitty' dolls, a present form his brother. The doors will automatically lock and he will be trapped. And thus! The trap explodes.... but the plot thickens. The bomb in fact, is filled with McDonald's milkshake! And he shall drown! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Have you taken your medication this morning?"

"Yes."

"Then I must tell you that there is NO WAY that plan will work."

"We will find a way. Won't we, my BREAVERIN!"

"So now we are some sort of anti-Japan cult?"

"England, either your with us or not. Now, everyone repeat after me, especially you England, or I won't help you in PE and cooking anymore."

"Fine."

"We, as members of the 'make Japan pay' club..."

"We, as members of the 'make Japan pay' club"..." France, Canada and England repeated.

"...Solemnly swear to make Japan's life as miserable as possible."

"...Solemnly swear to make Japan's life as miserable as possible."

"Excellent then! Lets start making some plans!" England looked at his watch.

"Actually, I have to go to detention."

"Okay then- I mean- PEASANT BE GONE! GOOD RIDENCE!" England shook his head and left the room.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"What a bunch of lunatics" he said to himself, walking down the corridor. As he walked, Spain suddenly smashed into him from round the corner.

"AAHHHHH! SORRY, GOTA GO!" Spain said hurriedly, carrying on running. For god sake, people have no manors nowadays. England finally arrived outside the detention room, but tripped over something on the floor. England turned around to see what he had fallen over. The 'something' turned out to be Japan. Wait. Japan? JAPAN?! What the hell was he supposed to do! What would America do if he found Japan lying unconscious on the floor? Probably give him a good kicking then leave him in Belarus's room with a note stuck to him saying 'Russia sucks'.

England decided that would be a little too dramatic. And anyway... The poor guy had obviously been hit by that painting. Even if he was a potential mass murderer, he still should help him.

"Hello... Japan? Japan?" England shook him slightly and he started slowly opening his eyes.

"Japan, are you okay?" England sat Japan up on his lap so he could awkwardly support his weight. He fully opened his eyes, but still didn't realise where he was. Wait... last he remembered was he was trying to stop that painting falling on him. It must have hit him, yes, there it was lying on the ground over there. He was leaning on something, no someone? Had someone come to help him? Japan looked up and saw England's worried eyes looking down at him. Japan suddenly felt like fainting again.

"I..I..I..."

"Oh thank goodness you're awake! I actually thought you had a concussion or something!" England hugged Japan. Japan was taken back in surprise. Standing up abruptly, he pushed England of him.

"I have to go! Goodbye!" Japan's face was red. England stood up as well.

"Wait, you don't look so good. Maybe you should sit down for a while."

"No, really... I, I have... stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yes. Stuff."

"Are you sure you don't want to sit down. The lunch room should be free about now, there might even be some left over peanuts from break. I insist."

"Okay." England took his hand and they both walked down the corridor together.

Japan's mind exploded. HE WAS HOLDING HIS HAND! HIS _ACTUAL_ HAND! Hahahahaha! Japan smiled the largest smile he had since forever. Good job England was looking in the other direction. They both arrived in the cafeteria. It was completely empty, with a few broken chairs.

"Umm... do you want some peanuts? England offered him a half open packet he found on a table.

"I'm allergic."

"Oh. Well, I do know the chef! It's nearly lunch so most of the food should be ready." Japan just nodded. England opened one of the doors on the far left of the hall. Norway was in the middle of the kitchen putting cucumber into bread rolls.

"Hello England" He said, without looking up. Denmark waved at him.

"Think fast!" Denmark threw a bread knife at England head. England dodged it, just, and the knife wedged itself in the wall a few centimetres from Japan's head.

"Denmark! Stop attacking people!"

"I was testing his reflexes. How about I test yours after lunch?" Denmark winked at Norway.

"Go die."

Japan watched as Norway and Denmark bickered. When he saw England helping himself to some food on the counter, he went to see what was available. The food choices amazed him. There was cuisine from nearly every country! He helped himself to some sushi. Just as he finished it the bell went for lunch and England looked at him.

"I've got to go. America won't be pleased I've been hanging around with you. Here's my number." England handed him a piece of paper, "Call me sometime. If you like? You don't have to!" Japan took the paper and nodded.

"Hey England! Here!" Denmark came up to them and gave England a pile of posters, "Would you stick these up around the school?" England read one of the posters.

_EUROPE PARTY _

_Come to the biggest party of the year!_

_Hosted by Poland. Go to room 66BC._

_You HAVE to come in fancy dress._

_Only people in the EU invited. NO non-Europeans. (That means you Russia)_

_You HAVE to come in fancy dress._

"Oh dear, not another party."

"Yeah, I'm so exited! This year Norway is going as a troll and I'm going to be a Viking!"

"Joy." England said sarcastically, "Okay then, let's go Japan." He walked out of the kitchen with Japan.

The cafeteria had already started filling up. America was standing on a table trying to give a speech.

"... so that is why we much get rid of this menace now! WHO IS WITH ME!?" America seemed to be gathering a crowd around him. Oh no, England thought to himself. A few people were nodding and agreeing with America. If there was one thing America was good at, it was making a speech, and persuading people to join him. England tried to edge round the back of the cafeteria with Japan without being noticed but America caught site of him.

"YOU! BLASPHEMY!" America pointed at England, "THREATINISING WITH THE ENEMY!"

"TRATOR!" several people from the crowd yelled.

"Oh bugger."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dun dun dun****... epic fail. I'm posting more often now though! Yippie! But don't get used to it.... **

**Reviews are nice... but only the nice ones.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guess what :D new chapter! This one is generally England and Romano centric. And it's slightly shorter than usual but thats because I felt it was a good place to end it. Thank to all who commented! I luuurve you. Especially if you comment again! 3**

**Actually, am I asking you all to comment to much? I fell like such a comment whore! And do I even have to write these little comments at the top and bottom? Some people don't, but I feel like if I don't then my computer will implode. Stange, because I don't read other peoples. Does anyone read them? IF your going to review, and you've read this then write the name of a random fruit at the bottom of your review. Or don't. Just curious if you actually read this ;)**

_____________________________________________________________________________

"RUN!" England yelled at Japan. Japan seemed fixed on the spot as the incoming mob of people came at him. England tried to pull him along but he seemed frozen.

"COME ON!" England yelled. Sighing, he picked him up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Hey! Come back here!" America yelled running after England, who was now carrying Japan. England ran though corridor after corridor but America was still faster than him. Somehow he managed to skid in front of England, but England couldn't stop in time and all three of them fell into a pile on top of each other.

"Ooowww" America groaned, being on the bottom of the pile. Japan, at the top of the pile, seemed unconscious after hitting his head on America's elbow. England pushed Japan off him and stood up, brushing himself off. America still lay groaning on the floor, holding his elbow.

"You're an idiot America. You know that?" America started standing up.

"Well at least I'm not hanging around with mass-murdering, psychopathic, COMPLEATLY evil, Sadistic, Fascist, narcissist..."

"I GET IT! You don't like him!"

"Then why don't you not like him!?"

"I'm not obliged to hate everyone you hate and like everyone you like."

"YES YOU ARE!" America stamped his foot.

"No I'm not!"

"Well then, guess I'll just have to force you!" America picked up a long pike that hung on the wall and wacked him with the side of it.

_______________________________________________________________________________-

Romano rolled off the bed. GOD DAMMIT! Spain had forgotten about him, he knew it! It had been at least an hour and the idiot said he wouldn't forget! Romano had somehow released himself from the handcuffs but couldn't get the sticky tape off his mouth.

"mmfffsshhmmhhlllssp!!" He tried to yell but it came out as a muffle. He tried opening the door but it was locked. FOR GOD SAKES he yelled at himself in his head. The window! It was open! Ahahahaha! He could climb out the window, go around the school to the front entrance, find Hungary and tell her Spain tried to rape him, get Spain fired then be rid of him forever! Oh yeah!

Suddenly the lock on the door started turning. Oh shit! It must be Spain, he's probably back after forgetting him! Romano ran over to the window and jumped.

"ROMANO! I'M SORRY I FORGOT YOU I... Romano?" Spain came running into the room. Groaning could be heard from outside the window. Spain walked over to see Romano sprawled out on the ground, several stories below, stuck in a pit of mud.

"Romano, did you jump out the window?" he called out to him trying not to laugh.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE ON THE FIRST FLOOR!" Romano yelled back.

"Hahahaha, oh don't worry Romano. I'll come down and help you up. Maybe you'll have to stay in the medical room for even longer!"

"NO! Stay away from me! RAPE! RAAAPPEE!" Romano tried crawling out of the mud but seemed completely stuck. Spain left to go downstairs.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Romano called out helplessly. A bright yellow chick walked up to the edge of the mudpit.

"Hey! Hey little chicky... would you go get me that branch over there." The chick looked at him blankly. He took a closer look at the chick and saw a camera tried to its back, filming him.

"A camera? What?" he looked even closer to see writing on it. _Prussia-cam. If lost leave outside the old school equipment shed._ Was this how Prussia knew everything?

Romano suddenly realised that the chick had already got the stick in its mouth. He grabbed it, stuck it in the ground and pulled himself out.

"Now stay still." He took the camera of its back and looked at it again, "The equipment shed? I need a place where that bastard Spain won't find me! It's perfect!" The chick looked at him longingly.

"Okay, you can come too." He picked it up and ran as fast as he could before Spain arrived.

Eventually, he reached the equipment shed. Nobody had ever been in the old equipment shed, it was supposedly haunted. Which was odd, as the camera said too return it to here. He opened the door slowly, in case anything jumped out at him. Instead of a battered old rundown shed, he found it was completely furnished. There were a few comfy looking couches, a large flat screen TV connected to a computer and several pictures of Prussia hanging around the room. The main feature was the Prussian flag, covering the far wall.

"Your joking me..." Romano made himself comfy on one of the couches, "...Prussia had all this stuff and told no one! That bastard!"

He picked up a remote control and turned on the TV. There was just static. He looked at the video-camera in his hands and then at the TV and put two and two together. After connecting the Camera to the TV he pressed the play button. Russia came up on the screen, talking to Ukraine. They seemed rather happy until Belarus walked up to them and started trying to force a ring onto Russia's finger, breaking it in the process. Romano laughed to himself. This went on for another few minutes till Romano got bored and fast forwarded it. Switzerland sat eating weetabix, his gun next to him on the table. ABBA was playing in the background. Switzerland was half way though finishing when the song changed track.

"Mama mia, My favourite song!" he said, standing up. He started dancing around the room singing badly. Romano found it slightly disturbing when he starting trying to use his gun for a guitar. He fast forwarded it some more. Latvia was trying to open a jar of jam. Eventually Estonia came to help him and together they opened it. Estonia made toast and started downloading work on his computer. After more fast forwarding he found video footage of Hungary about to get in the shower, France trying to flirt with Germany, England making some cookies and the oven exploding in his face, Sweden reading a book about polish fashions and even Romano throwing a tantrum when he couldn't find the keys to his room, though Romano now noticed that the keys were on the table. After a few more fast forward's he got to the end where Romano was stuck in the mud pit.

"ROMANO?!" he jumped when he heard Spain's voice from outside, "Romano, I know your in there! You left footprints all along the floor!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU PEDOPHILE!"

"I'm going to break this door down!"

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Prussia's walked up to Spain and tried to hit him in the face, but missed completely, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU INJECT ME WITH! I'M BLIND!!! Do you know how hard it was to find my way here!? And when I do come here, I find YOU waiting outside!"

"Well, you DID destroy Marina."

"You NAMED your tomato?"

"I name them all. There is Cacilio and Alego and Felipe and Ferdinand and don't forget Edelmira, she's the only female left after you KILLED Marina!"

"You need a life."

"I agree." Romano said, walking out of the shed.

"All I ever wanted was to be loved. I name my tomatoes and claim them as friends because I have none, nobody has ever been my friend, let alone loved me! I had to cry myself to sleep every night until I found that tomatoes could be just good! But they're not! Why doesn't anyone love-"

Prussia hit Spain round the head.

"Shut up. No one cares."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

England started to regain conciseness. For some reason his head was throbbing painfully. He moved his hands to hold his head but found them restrained. Fully opening his eyes he saw America standing directly over him.

"People, he's awake."

"America, why am I tied to a table?"

"So you don't try to escape." America stepped back and England got a better view of his surroundings. They were in one of the old rooms that no one used anymore. A few people sat on the floor, gripping on America's every word. England recognised a few. France, Canada, Belarus, Sealand, Poland and Korea among them. Even Cuba was there! This made him pretty worried about how many people America had got to follow him. Cuba hated America. Japan was tied to the other table, still unconscious.

"Well, well, well. It looks like the traitor has woken up. Now what should we do with him?"

"I think we should stab him." Belarus said.

"Or make his capital Warsaw!" Poland suggested.

"Call him mean names!" Sealand yelled out.

"Drown him in a pool of maple syrup!"

"Make him do perverted things with me!"

"Burn him with my cigars!

"HOLD ON A SECOND!" England called out, "You can't do all that stuff to me! You're my friends!"

"You're the one who betrayed us for that... thing." America pointed at Japan.

"What!? He isn't..."

"WHATEVER! Now, this is your last chance. Join us or suffer a terrible fate!"

"I..I..." England looked around him and saw Japan's unconscious face. He then looked at the others. Cuba took a large drag on his cigar and then made stabbing movements with it. Canada seemed to be practically stroking his bottle of maple syrup ready to drown him and Belarus was polishing her knife.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'm on your side!" Canada looked somewhat disappointed.

"I don't believe you." America said.

"WHAT!?"

"You need to REALLY prove you're on our side. Here, stand up." America untied his hands.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go untie Japan and pick him up." England did as he was told, picking up Japan marriage style.

"Excellent, now go open that window." America pointed to the far end of the room. England went and opened it, noticing they were on the 6th floor.

"Now throw him out of it."

"WHAT!? I can't do that! He could get seriously hurt!"

"That's the point. Anyway, there are stinging nettles to break his fall, see." England leaned out the window to find that, in fact, there were stinging nettles. A LOT of them.

"Can't I do something else!?"

"No."

"Okay then." England tried to think of possible ways he could do this without hurting Japan or getting himself killed. He couldn't think of any.

"Go on then." America looked down at him, standing on a table with his arms crossed. What was he supposed to do, he couldn't hurt Japan. He was just too... nice. How could he live with himself if something happened to him?

"_Okay... here goes nothing." _He whispered. England hurled Japan out the window, throwing himself with him. Catching Japan in mid air, he twisted himself so Japan was above him and England caught the fall brunt of the blow from hitting the ground, along with the stinging nettles.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Yay for author comments! Review or die. Oh and spelling is proably bad AGAIN.**


	8. Chapter 8

**You will not believe what those outrageous Canadians did in June. On my stats page the order usually looks like this (number of people viewing from each country)**

**And then Poland, Canada and Australia fight it out for 3rd. USA NEVER moves from the top and UK NEVER moves from 2nd. And then Canada, those evil bastard Canadians overtook UK into 2nd. HOW DARE THEY! HOW COULD THEY RUIN MY PERFECTLY NEAT STATS PAGE!! THE NERVE OF THEM! If you are Canadian then you should be very VERY ashamed of your self.**

**And to top it all off I took a look at July's stat pages. Ah yes... the order of USA first and UK second has been restored... BUT! And this is a big but.... there is 1 Canadian. 1. Just one. In June there were 127. But now there is only one. And that's not the only thing, every month I get 1 Lithuanian. Just 1. BUT NOW THEY ARE FOURTH OUT OF ALL THE COUNTRYS!!! And **_**Finland**_** is third! And hell, Estonia's not even on there! Actually its funny, Lithuania and Estonia are always next to each other on the stats page and I always have a little 'aawwww' over how cute it Is. Anyway... I'm talking to much aren't I. GO FORTH AND READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! **

**(And ignore the bad spelling, No matter how many times I check it over there always seems to be mistakes. Maybe I should get a beta)**

_____________________________________________________________________________

All that England could feel was pain. It was SO painful. Looking down at his arm he saw they were covered with red stinging nettle marks, and his back hurt like hell. Japan had been woken up by the fall and was trying to get why he was stuck in a bush of stinging nettles with England. Something sticky fell on both their heads. England looked up to see Canada dripping the contents of his maple syrup on them. America appeared at the window.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU JUMP OUT THE WINDOW!?"

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH A CONTROL FREAK!?"

"I. AM. NOT."

"Oh whatever!" England didn't have time for America at the moment, "Japan, are you okay?"

"Errrrr...I...I..." Japan seemed completely dumbfounded. No wonder, today he had been hit over the head so many times.

"Okay, let's get out of here first." England could already hear America coming down the stairs in his head. Treading carefully they both managed to get out without being stung some more. He looked Japan over to make sure he was unhurt. His clothes looked a little bit ruffled but he was completely unscathed. Japan unconsciously looked over England as well and unfortunately couldn't say the same thing.

"Maybe you should go to the medical room?"

"The medical room? But Spain works there! I wouldn't go near that nutcase with a 10 foot poker. Romano told me that he tried to..."

"ENGLAND!" Japan jumped on him to stop the incoming bullet from hitting him.

"DID YOU TWO JUST DAMAGE PUBLIC PLANTS!?" Switzerland stood over both of them, his gun aiming right between England's eyes, "Tell me in 5 seconds why I shouldn't shoot you right now!"

"Eerrmmm... I don't know! Err... aaahh... HEY LOOK! PRUSSIA!"

"WHERE!?!" Switzerland swivelled around to look at the empty space behind him.

"I'm sorry Japan! Every man for himself!"" England was already half way down the field before Switzerland realised what was happening.

"DAMMIT! You there!" Switzerland turned and pointed the gun at Japan, "Looks like your 'friend' left you to take the blame for the plants. NOW PAY THE MONEY BACK!"

"What? but they're _stinging nettles!?_"

"Irrelevant. You owe the school $200."

"But..."

"You have till tomorrow to pay it or you get shot. Now... I'm going to go find that gay flouncy boy, Austria."

________________________________________________________________________________-

"Geeeermany?"

"Yes."

"Where is everyone?"

"I don't know." Germany and Italy sat completely alone in the lunch hall except for Lithuania who was hiding behind a table encase someone tried to kill him.

"Do you think people are avoiding us?"

"Why would people possibly avoid us?"

"Well, we _have_ been hanging around with Japan a lot lately. People will start to not like us. Or we might just smell."

"Or both." Germany muttered and Italy laughed. Did Germany just say something _funny? _The world is coming to an end .Austria walked into the room and caught sight of Germany.

"Germany? GEEERRRMANNNYYY!" he ran up to him and captured him in a bone crushing hug, "Oh _Germany. _I didn't know you went here. How I've missed you!"

"Can't... breathe..."

"The last time I saw you was months ago! If only you had told me you were going to this school! I would have signed up immediately!"

"Still... can't... breathe..." Austria let him go.

"Germany? Who's this?" Italy looked confused. Germany coughed.

"Italy, this is my stalker, Austria. Austria, this is Italy."

"Awww... my little Germanys got a boyfriend!"

"What!?" he spluttered.

"So how long have you been going out?"

"WE HAVN'T BEEN GOING OUT!"

"Now don't be modest. It's Okay if you're gay, we all knew anyway. The amount of Hair care products you put on your hair!"

"Have you SEEN my hair without gel?! I have to wear it! Now leave me alone!"

"But Germany, we need to spend long lost time together. COME!" Austria pulled Germany along to the door, "And you can even bring your boyfriend too!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

England didn't mean to abandon Japan. Technically, he had just jumped out of a window for him. It wasn't Guilt he was feeling, not at all. Not. One. Bit. Guilty. It was... adrenaline? Yes, let's go with that. England walked in a strait line, looking at his feet. Eventually he noticed Spain lying unconscious on the floor. He looked up to find Romano and Prussia arguing.

"You idiot! You locked us out!" Prussia yelled.

"That's the 100th time you said that and it's not going to open the door!

"Nothing's going to open the door! Do you know why?! BECAUSE YOUR AN IDIOT AND LOCKED US OUT!"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" suddenly a loud bell started playing. The school bell. Oh no. England was ages away from the school and was going to be late. The punishment for not getting to classes on time was... Unspeakable. Prussia and Romano looked around and saw England with expressions on their face which mimicked what he was thinking.

"RUN!" they all ran together, making sure not to be late. It seemed like forever till they all got to the schools back doors.

"Phew, made it."

"No, I think we're late."

"The only way we'll know is if we open the door and Hungary or Switzerland's waiting for us."

"So... who wants to open the door?" Nobody wanted to open it. Hungary and Switzerland always waited at both entrances to the school for students who may be late. And if you were late it meant... England didn't even want to think about it.

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

"No way! Not with 3 people, then that bastard who has to go last has a 50% chance of getting it, while the others only have a 25% chance. And that person BASTARD ends up being me, so NO."

"Sheesh Romano, no need to get your knickers in a twist. Fine, let's fight for it! The first one to get knocked out has to open it!"

"If they're unconscious how are they supposed to open the door?"

"Didn't think of that... well, I don't know then. Lets have a Vote! Who votes Romano!"

"I do!" England and Prussia said.

"And my vote counts 5 times as I'm so awesome so it's 6 against 1. Open the door Romano."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"YOUR MUMS'NOT FAIR!"

"NO, YOUR MUM S'NOT FAIR!

"YOUR MUM'S MUMS' NOT FAIR!"

"YOUR MUM'S MUM'S NANS' NOT FAIR!"

"YOUR FRIDGES' NOT FAIR!"

"YOUR KITCHEN SINKS' NOT FAIR!"

"WILL SOMEONE JUST OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!"

"Fine..." Romano went up to the door and slowly pulled the handle down. He peeped round the door to check if anyone was there. He suddenly closed it.

"Shit. Hungary's there."

"What are we going to do?"

"Window."

"Let's do it." they all walked up to a window to their left and Prussia went first, followed by England, then Romano. The room they were in was empty, that was until Hungary walked in.

"You people are so loud. You might have POSSIBLY got past me if I hadn't heard you arguing outside. And by the way, when you arrived you WERE on time but because of your arguing you're now late. Congratulations."

"Oh. Well. That's just great." Prussia looked at Romano, "If you had just opened the door in the first place!"

"Why didn't you just do it yourself!?"

"Because I'm too awesome to _open doors. _Honestly, you should know that."

"STOP ARGUING!" Hungary yelled "DID YOU LEARN NOTHING FROM WHAT HAPPENED JUST NOW!?! NOW COME WITH ME!"

"NO, PLEASE!" Romano went down on his knees, "Spare me! I'll do anything!"

"Should have thought about that before being late." Hungary lead them all to her office. When they went inside all the school watchers where there as well. Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Turkey and Greece. They were all standing around Japan, who was sitting on a stool in the centre.

"Blatant disregard for property! He destroyed those nettles on purpose, they've been there since before the school was even made!"

"Ah Hungary, you've arrived. This boy has destroyed PUBLIC PROTPERTY as well as assaulted several different students in many different ways AND HE WON'T TELL US WHY!" Hungary walked strait past Romano, Prussia and England and up to Japan.

"Darling, please tell us why. We can help you," She got down on one knee so she was eye level with him, "If you don't tell us then we will have to expel you."

"I... I can't tell you." Japan stared at England. He felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Well you have to. We don't care, whatever the reason. As long as there is a valid reason."

"It was me!" England yelled.

"What?" everyone said.

"I pushed Japan out of the window so he landed on the nettles, but my sleeve court on him so I fell with him."

"And why would you possibly want to throw Japan out of a window?"

"Well... umm... Because he hurt America and France and Canada so he would OBVIOUSLY go for me next. I just wanted him to... suffer?"

"Really? Is this true?" Hungary looked at Japan. He nodded.

"Okay then Japan, you have one last chance. And England, you will have marks on your record for attempting to harm a student. Japan. You can leave." Japan got up and went for the door, Romano, Prussia and England tried to follow.

"HOLD IT! You three stay. You have punishment to go through."

"No please! Please! NO!" Romano begged.

"Liechtenstein, go get the stuff."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finland sat in the class room next to Sweden. There was chaos everywhere. The teacher had left a note on the board saying 'be right back, in a meeting' and the students had taken full advantage of the teacher being gone. Sealand was hanging of the lighting, America was drawing on the board his next plan to get Japan, and everyone else was playing a giant game of 'it'. Finaldn and Sweden were the only ones doing to work set on the board.

"Su-san, whats the answer to number two."

"15.2"

"Thank you Su-san!" Suddenly a voice came from over the microphone.

"_Would students please gather in the school hall. It appears a couple of students were late for class, I repeat. Would students please gather in the school hall."_

"Oh my god, YES! About time we all got some entertainment!" Cuba yelled.

"That's so cruel. How would you like it if you had to face the punishment? I feel sorry for whoever was late." Canada answered.

"Well look whose missing. Prussia, Romano and England. Do you feel sorry for them now?"

"You're right, this will be entertaining."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Short chapter, I had lots of work and stuffs. Hopefully soon I will be starting my summer vacation so you guys will get lots and lots of chapters! (If you havn't noticed this was terrible chapter :( i feel so uninspiered)**


	9. Chapter 9

**You will not believe what those outrageous Canadians did in June. On my stats page the order usually looks like this (number of people viewing from each country)**

**And then Poland , Canada and Australia fight it out for 3rd. USA NEVER moves from the top and UK NEVER moves from 2nd. And then Canada , those evil bastard Canadians overtook UK into 2nd. HOW DARE THEY! HOW COULD THEY RUIN MY PERFECTLY NEAT STATS PAGE!! THE NERVE OF THEM! If you are Canadian then you should be very, VERY ashamed of yourself.**

**And to top it all off I took a look at July's stat pages. Ah yes... the order of USA first and UK second has been restored... BUT! And this is a big but.... there is 1 Canadian. 1. Just one. In June there were 127. But now there is only one. And that's not the only thing, every month I get 1 Lithuanian. Just one. BUT NOW THEY ARE FOURTH OUT OF ALL THE COUNTRYS!!! And **_**Finland**_** is third! And hell, Estonia 's not even on there! Actually its funny, Lithuania and Estonia are always next to each other on the stats page and I always have a little 'Awwww' over how cute it is. Anyway... I'm talking too much, aren't I...? GO FORTH AND READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! **

**(And ignore the bad spelling, No matter how many times I check it over there always seems to be mistakes. Maybe I should get a beta – now resolved :D)) **

All that England could feel was pain. It was SO painful. Looking down at his arm he saw they were covered with red stinging nettle marks, and his back hurt like hell. Japan had been woken up by the fall and was trying to get why he was stuck in a bush of stinging nettles with England . Something sticky fell on both their heads. England looked up to see Canada dripping the contents of his maple syrup on them. America appeared at the window.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU JUMP OUT THE WINDOW!?"

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH A CONTROL FREAK!?"

"I. AM. NOT."

"Oh, whatever!" England didn't have time for America at the moment, "Japan, are you okay?"

"Errrrr...I...I..." Japan seemed completely dumbfounded. No wonder, today he had been hit over the head so many times.

"Okay, let's get out of here first." England could already hear America coming down the stairs in his head. Treading carefully they both managed to get out without being stung some more. He looked Japan over to make sure he was unhurt. His clothes looked a little bit ruffled but he was completely unscathed. Japan unconsciously looked over England as well and unfortunately couldn't say the same thing.

"Maybe you should go to the medical room?"

"The medical room? But Spain works there! I wouldn't go near that nutcase with a 10 foot poker. Romano told me that he tried to..."

" ENGLAND !" Japan jumped on him to stop the incoming bullet from hitting him.

"DID YOU TWO JUST DAMAGE PUBLIC PLANTS!?" Switzerland stood over both of them, his gun aiming right between England 's eyes, "Tell me in 5 seconds why I shouldn't shoot you right now!"

"Eerrmmm... I don't know! Err... aaahh... HEY LOOK! PRUSSIA !"

"WHERE!?!" Switzerland swivelled around to look at the empty space behind him.

"I'm sorry Japan ! Every man for himself!"" England was already half way down the field before Switzerland realised what was happening.

"DAMMIT! You there!" Switzerland turned and pointed the gun at Japan , "Looks like your 'friend' left you to take the blame for the plants. NOW PAY THE MONEY BACK!"

"What? But they're _stinging nettles!_"

"Irrelevant. You owe the school $200."

"But..."

"You have till tomorrow to pay it or you get shot. Now... I'm going to go find that gay flouncy boy, Austria ."

"Geeeermany?"

"Yes."

"Where is everyone?"

"I don't know." Germany and Italy sat completely alone in the lunch hall except for Lithuania who was hiding behind a table encase someone tried to kill him.

"Do you think people are avoiding us?"

"Why would people possibly avoid us?"

"Well, we _have_ been hanging around with Japan a lot lately. People will start to not like us. Or we might just smell."

"Or both." Germany muttered and Italy laughed. Did Germany just say something _funny? _The world must be coming to an end. Austria walked into the room and caught sight of Germany .

" Germany ? GEEERRRMANNNYYY!" he ran up to him and captured him in a bone crushing hug, "Oh _Germany. _I didn't know you went here. How I've missed you!"

"Can't... breathe..."

"The last time I saw you was months ago! If only you had told me you were going to this school! I would have signed up immediately!"

"Still... can't... breathe..." Austria let him go.

" Germany ? Who's this?" Italy looked confused. Germany coughed.

" Italy , this is my stalker, Austria . Austria , this is Italy ."

"Awww... my little Germanys got a boyfriend!"

"What!?" he spluttered.

"So how long have you been going out?"

"WE HAVEN'T BEEN GOING OUT!"

"Now don't be modest. It's Okay if you're gay, we all knew anyway. The amount of Hair care products you put on your hair!"

"Have you SEEN my hair without gel?! Now leave me alone!"

"But Germany , we need to spend long lost time together. COME!" Austria pulled Germany along to the door, "And you can even bring your boyfriend too!"

England didn't mean to abandon Japan . Technically, he had just jumped out of a window for him. It wasn't Guilt he was feeling, not at all. Not. One. Bit. Guilty. It was... adrenaline? Yes, let's go with that. England walked in a strait line, looking at his feet. Eventually he noticed Spain lying unconscious on the floor. He looked up to find Romano and Prussia arguing.

"You idiot! You locked us out!" Prussia yelled.

"That's the 100th time you said that and it's not going to open the door!

"Nothing's going to open the door! Do you know why?! BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT AND LOCKED US OUT!"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" suddenly a loud bell started playing. The school bell. Oh, no. England was ages away from the school and was going to be late. The punishment for not getting to classes on time was... Unspeakable. Prussia and Romano looked around and saw England with expressions on their face which mimicked what he was thinking.

"RUN!" they all ran together, making sure not to be late. It seemed like forever till they all got to the schools back doors.

"Phew, made it."

"No, I think we're late."

"The only way we'll know is if we open the door and Hungary or Switzerland 's waiting for us."

"So... who wants to open the door?" Nobody wanted to open it. Hungary and Switzerland always waited at both entrances to the school for students who may be late. And if you were late it meant... England didn't even want to think about it.

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

"No way! Not with 3 people, then that bastard who has to go last has a 50% chance of getting it, while the others only have a 25% chance. And that person BASTARD ends up being me, so NO."

"Sheesh, Romano, no need to get your knickers in a twist. Fine, let's fight for it! The first one to get knocked out has to open it!"

"If they're unconscious how are they supposed to open the door?"

"Didn't think of that... well, I don't know then. Lets have a vote! Who votes Romano!"

"I do!" England and Prussia said.

"And my vote counts 5 times as I'm so awesome so it's 6 against 1. Open the door Romano."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"YOUR MUMS'NOT FAIR!"

"NO, YOUR MUM'S NOT FAIR!

"YOUR MUM'S MUMS' NOT FAIR!"

"YOUR MUM'S MUM'S NANS' NOT FAIR!"

"YOUR FRIDGES' NOT FAIR!"

"YOUR KITCHEN SINKS' NOT FAIR!"

"WILL SOMEONE JUST OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR?!"

"Fine..." Romano went up to the door and slowly pulled the handle down. He peeped round the door to check if anyone was there. He suddenly closed it.

"Shit. Hungary 's there."

"What are we going to do?"

"Window."

"Let's do it." they all walked up to a window to their left and Prussia went first, followed by England , then Romano. The room they were in was empty, that was until Hungary walked in.

"You people are so loud. You might have POSSIBLY got past me if I hadn't heard you arguing outside. And by the way, when you arrived you WERE on time but because of your arguing you're now late. Congratulations."

"Oh. Well. That's just great." Prussia looked at Romano, "If you had just opened the door in the first place!"

"Why didn't you just do it yourself!?"

"Because I'm too awesome to _open doors. _Honestly, you should know that."

"STOP ARGUING!" Hungary yelled "DID YOU LEARN NOTHING FROM WHAT HAPPENED JUST NOW!?! NOW COME WITH ME!"

"NO, PLEASE!" Romano went down on his knees, "Spare me! I'll do anything!"

"Should have thought about that before being late." Hungary lead them all to her office. When they went inside all the school watchers where there as well. Switzerland , Liechtenstein , Turkey and Greece . They were all standing around Japan , who was sitting on a stool in the centre.

"Blatant disregard for property! He destroyed those nettles on purpose, they've been there since before the school was even made!"

"Ah Hungary , you've arrived. This boy has destroyed PUBLIC PROTPERTY as well as assaulted several different students in many different ways AND HE WON'T TELL US WHY!" Hungary walked strait past Romano , Prussia and England and up to Japan .

"Darling, please tell us why. We can help you," She got down on one knee so she was eye level with him, "If you don't tell us then we will have to expel you."

"I... I can't tell you." Japan stared at England . He felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Well you have to. We don't care, whatever the reason. As long as there is a valid reason."

"It was me!" England yelled.

"What?" everyone said.

"I pushed Japan out of the window so he landed on the nettles, but my sleeve court on him so I fell with him."

"And why would you possibly want to throw Japan out of a window?"

"Well... umm... Because he hurt America and France and Canada so he would OBVIOUSLY go for me next. I just wanted him to... suffer?"

"Really? Is this true?" Hungary looked at Japan . He nodded.

"Okay then Japan , you have one last chance. And England , you will have marks on your record for attempting to harm a student. Japan . You can leave." Japan got up and went for the door, Romano , Prussia and England tried to follow.

"HOLD IT! You three stay. You have punishment to go through."

"No please! Please! NO!" Romano begged.

" Liechtenstein , go get the stuff."

Finland sat in the class room next to Sweden . There was chaos everywhere. The teacher had left a note on the board saying 'be right back, in a meeting' and the students had taken full advantage of the teacher being gone. Sealand was hanging of the lighting, America was drawing on the board his next plan to get Japan , and everyone else was playing a giant game of 'it'. Finland and Sweden were the only ones doing to work set on the board.

"Su-san, what's the answer to number two?"

"15.2"

"Thank you Su-san!" Suddenly a voice came from over the microphone.

"_Would students please gather in the school hall. It appears a couple of students were late for class, I repeat. Would students please gather in the school hall."_

"Oh my god, YES! About time we all got some entertainment!" Cuba yelled.

"That's so cruel. How would you like it if you had to face the punishment? I feel sorry for whoever was late." Canada answered.

"Well look who's missing. Prussia , Romano and England . Do you feel sorry for them now?"

"You're right, this will be entertaining."

**Short chapter, I had lots of work and stuffs. Hopefully soon I will be starting my summer vacation so you guys will get lots and lots of chapters! (If you haven't noticed this was terrible chapter :( i feel so uninspired)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- If Hetalia was mine people would be very annoyed because I would give up on it half way through like my fan fictions.**

**I'm sorry guys! Lots and lots of school work meant I couldn't update! But I'm sure you all understand that. In fact I should be doing homework right now but I NEEDED to write this (and my other fan fictions need writing as well). Anyway BL IN THIS CHAPTER (not that it hasn't been throughout the whole story it's just a more evident in this chapter) If you do not like, do not read. If you do like, then read ahead. I think this chapter is quite short actually, but I sort of didn't want to add more onto the ending . Oh god, I'm not used to writing things like this! T-T**** Hopefully I will update sooner. Once again, I give you a typo warning. They stalk me.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

"STOP HIM!" Hungary yelled at Turkey. Turkey lunged at Spain, but Spain zapped him with the stunner on his toy. He fell to the floor and Greece wondered whether to let go of Romano.

"GREECE! GET HIM!" Hungary screamed. He shoved Romano of the stage and ran at Spain, dodging Spain's stunner and grabbing his wrists. Romano hit the ground with a loud thump and tried to get up, still blindfolded.

"Hey look, a lost kitty!" Spain pointed behind Greece with his spare hand and he fell for the bait. While he looked behind, him Spain knocked him over the head. Hungary paused for a moment, wondering what to do. Spain ran towards Romano and picked him up in his arms.

"That better not be Spain or I swear I will scream!"

"Would you rather it was Switzerland?"

"FUCK! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Romano struggled as Spain took of his blindfold. Switzerland came running up to Hungary with his gun.

"Should I shot them?!"

"NO! I mean... hold on a second." Hungary took out her camera, smiling happily to herself. How sweet was this? The school nurse falling in love with pupil and coming to save his love from a horrible fate, risking his own life! This was defiantly a picture moment. She heard gun shots over her head.

"It's been a second!"

Coming out of her daydream she saw Switzerland was taking fire on Spain, who was running, but found he was cornered and had nowhere to run.

"Dammit Spain! Save me!" Romano seemed to have forgotten that he hated Spain and was clinging onto him for his dear life. Switzerland raised his gun at point blank ready to shoot, when Hungary lunged at Switzerland.

"Don't ruin their beautiful love!" Switzerland landed face first on the floor as Hungary landed painfully on top of him, the bullet from the gun instead aiming at Korea, who happily dodged it and fell into china's lap. Spain used this opportunity to run out of the hole he made in the wall, and as far away from everyone as possible.

"What the hell Hungary!?" Switzerland yelled, rolling over so he was facing upwards.

"Well, well, well." Hungary and Switzerland both looked up to see Austria standing over them. Switzerland groaned and tried to pull out his gun to find it was half way across the floor.

"What do you want you posh twat." Hungary grimaced.

"Nothing. I just find it rather funny that four of you just got owned by .a cubby 3rd year and the school nurse." Greece and turkey had just started gaining conciseness

"Shut up." Switzerland looked sour as he sat up.

"So, I'm assuming Spain is fired?"

"Of course he is!"

"Can I have his job then?"

"No."

"Really? Because I do have a medical degree. And I don't need to money so you don't need to pay me. In fact, I'll pay YOU for the job"

"Well, we do need the money." Hungary muttered.

"NO! We are NOT hiring this... THING."

"Why do you want the job anyway?"

"So I can be with my little Germany of course!" Somewhere in the crowd of people, Germany groaned loudly.

"Well, With Spain fired, we WILL need a school nurse. We haven't really got a choice."

"Fine! Whatever!" Switzerland stormed of, passing by Greece and turkey who were sitting on the floor having a thumb war.

"EVERYONE! GO BACK TO YOU'RE LESSONS!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone groaned at having to go back to lessons. What a waste of time. America, Canada and France walked back to their class room.

"Dam, I was really looking forward to that. Such a shame."

"Yeah."

"Hey, hold on a second." France stopped outside one of the doors and looked at a notice pinned to it.

"YES! It's almost time for the Europe party!"

"Oh god, don't depress us more France." America said.

"Not only did I not get to see the pain and suffering of others, but ONCE AGAIN I am not invited to another party." Canada added.

"Not the mention isn't the Europe party one of the greatest party's of the year, last year you nearly set the whole school on fire and the year before that you brought in 3 killer whales for reasons that I will never know! And never will know, because I wasn't there!"

"Eh, there's a point. Why don't you ever tell us what happens at the party. Every time we ask, either you or England you seem to avoid the subject."

"The first rule about the Europe party, you do not talk about the Europe party. ESPECIALLY to non-Europeans."

"Is it THAT secretive?"

"Oui."

"So what if we were to sneak in? What would you do then?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes, we would."

"But that would give away everything!" England, Prussia and Poland walked down the corridor, looking completely exhausted.

"Hey! England!"

"Oh, America. Shit. Look, about the window thing..."

"No, no. All's forgiven! Just tell me about the Europe party"

"What?"

"Tell me about the Europe party."

"Yes England, tell us." Canada and America walked either side of him and smiled creepily.

"I... I'm not allowed," he gulped, "...not allowed to tell you."

"Like, what are you guys totally on, man. Can you not see you're harshing England's mellow!? Like, I'm guna have to totally ask you to stop asking about the party or I will have to, like, stab you with my eye liner." Poland pulled out his 'purple delight' eyeliner, sharpened to perfection, and Canada and America took a step back.

"Wo there, don't be hasty, eh?"

"Dude. Okay, we'll leave him alone." France walked up to England.

"So are you still hanging around with that Japan kid?"

"Yes."

"You do know he's pure evil, right? And we were only protecting you for you're own safety."

"Yes, yes, I know. And according to you one day he is going to find me when I'm sleeping and smother me with a pillow after slitting my throat and you'll say 'I told you so'."

"You forgot the raping bit." America added

"Of course." England groaned, "Look, what if I showed you how nice he is? When lessons end you can meet him for real and see that you're all being absurd. And if he is as evil as you say, then at least there is 4 of us and 1 of him. I give you full permission to attack him if he attacks you."

"I don't know, that sounds risky. He has Satan on his side as well."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was only when he had got to the other side of the building that Spain realised Romano was yelling at him. He dropped him on the grass.

"WHAT THE HELL, WHAT IS YOU'RE PROBLEM!? YOU SUCH A BASTARD! WHY ARE YOU..."

"Are you okay? They didn't do anything did they?!" He knelt down to Romano's level and Romano hit him round the face.

"RAPIST!"

"But...but..." Romano stood up and stormed of. After about 10 steps he stopped and looked back. Spain was sitting on the ground, looking hurt and confused.

"Oh don't pull that face, I know it's all an act!"

"I think I'm going to get fired again."

"Dur. Of course you are."

"I've gone through all the jobs in this school. There are no more I can take. Looks like I'll have to work somewhere else." Romano cringed at how sad he looked.

"What's so great about here anyway? It's a shithole."

"I don't know. Why _am_ I so desperate to stay working here? Maybe I should just leave now, go find a job as a farmer or something. Grow my own tomatos and stuff." Something inside Romano squirmed. Spain. A farmer? Not the schools nurse or cleaner or lunch person? Not even AT the school. Away growing vegetables. Ever since Romano had first arrived at this school Spain had been here, and he had make it his sworn duty to get him fired. But now he defiantly was fired, what was he to do now? Spain slowly stood up and started walking away.

"Wait!" Romano called out and Spain turned around.

"Yes?" Spain's face immediately lightened up.

"Umm... I'm sorry?" Romano said, going deep shade of red and looking at the ground. Spain was taken aback. Of all the things he was expecting him to say, varying from 'good riddance' to 'I hope you get run over by a bus on you're way out' he was not expecting this.

"Sorry for what?"

"I... I don't know. Just... sorry." As Romano's face became redder, Spain's broke into a big smile. He stood up and practically ran the gap between them both, enveloping Romano in a big hug.

"You are SO cute" he said, earning himself an elbow in the stomach. It wasn't enough to separate the hug. After a couple of seconds they broke apart.

"You still deserve to get fired you know." Romano added afterwards.

"For trying to rape you?"

"Yes."

"Does this count as rape?" Spain said, pulling Romano close to him again and pushing their lips together. Romano jumped at the unexpected contact, but kissed him back none the less. The kiss depended ever so slightly till Spain pulled back.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I don't know what came over me!"

"Shut up and kiss me again you idiot." He said, standing on his tip toes to reach him.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Reviews make me update faster! Even if they say 'U is a fag and u diserve to die a horrible death. Ur writing is da shiitiest thing eva' I don't care. because it's still a reveiw :D**

**XXX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, usual drill, blablabla sorry it's been so long since I've uploaded a chapter blablabla. I love you all if you've followed me through with this story and my lousy updating. Exams and such are a major bummer. But this morning I said to myself "YOU WILL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER, DAMN IT!" and so here it is! May my math revision rest in peace.**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

"France, what in the name of all things great and British are you doing?"

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing darling."

"It looks like you're copying America's math work," England sighed, pulling France's arm so he was sitting up strait and not leaning towards America. The tables were all individually placed so everyone sat in two's. England and France sat as a two near the front with Canada and America as a two next to them.

"Honestly, I thought you had at least a few brain cells but maybe I've been wrong all these years. AMERICA'S MATH WORK!? AM-ER-IC-AS!?" He hit him round the head with his text book with each syllable, "The boy who's grades spell 'DEAD FEED' on his report card, the 'A' being from gym class?"

"Ah. You have a point. But Canada is too far away to see and I have never understood Quadratic equations. Not to mention you haven't DONE any work, all you've done is doodle pretty pictures on your book so I can't copy you! I just can't rely on people anymore! What is the world coming too?" France made a dramatic pose, so England retaliated by hitting him again.

"Soooo, England? Would you like to be my date for the Europe party?"

"Date? You don't bring dates to the Europe party you prat."

"It was worth a try to see if you would." France spun his pen on the end of his finger, "To think it's been so long since I've had a proper date I have sunk to the level of asking you out. OW! Stop hitting me, I bruise easily!"

"I will when you stop being an insulting git! Anyway, if you so desperate why don't you ask out one of the pretty girls, like Ukraine or something. Oh, that reminds me, you're staying in Belarus's room tonight after she volunteered to keep you when you had you're 'traumatic' experience with Japan." France cringed at both names, Japan and Belarus.

"Don't remind me. It hurts too much to remember! Let just talk about what you're going to wear for the fancy dress part of the party. I think I'll go as a sexy vampire, seducing all my victims before biting them."

"Urg, cliché much? I think I'll go as an angle."

"Pfft, and you're calling ME cliché!"

"Shut up!" he nudged him playfully in the ribs and they both burst out laughing.

"Quiet!" Turkey called out from behind his desk, smocking a cigarette. The class hushed their conversations slightly then got even louder. At the back of the room, Hong Kong, the only silent person, set down his pen having finished the work set. Prussia, his neighbour, picked up his pen having not started yet.

"Err, hey, dude, whats the answer to question 1 part a?"

"2Y+3/90 divided by the square root of 20"

"Cool." Prussia jotted it down. "So? What's the answer to question 1 part b?" Hong Kong slid him his answer paper.

"Excellent! I could get used to this kind of service!" Hong Kong continued staring of into the distance as Prussia wrapped his arm around him.

"How would you like to be part of my awesome fan club!"

"I would rather die. Please stop talking to me."

"FINE! Everyone will bow to my awesomeness one day; you're just missing out for the time being!"

Suddenly something hit Prussia on the head making him fall backwards off his chair and land on the floor.

"Okay, who was that!? I'm going to kill you!"

"Like, It was totally me. I need a drink. Go get me one, bitch." Poland said casually from the desk next to him.

"Like HELL I'm getting you a drink. Get you're own."

"Now, now, now. Remember your little promise you made me for helping you out with your little situation."

"Yeah well the deals off now."

"You can't just go back on a _deal_ Prussia. It doesn't _work_ that way!" Prussia stuck out his tongue and gave Poland the finger.

"Why you little..." Poland jumped on him and started pulling his hair.

"OW! OW! OW! Get off me woman! Help me HK!"

Hong Kong took a long look at Prussia on the floor with Poland on top of him and debated the possible solutions. He could help to drag Poland off and prevent a possible bad hair day for Prussia, or he could give Poland a sharp object and end the constant annoyance he has every maths class that sits next to him. Unfortunately, he had nothing sharp on him at that moment in time so he ignored them both instead.

* * *

As soon as the bell went America got up eagerly from his seat. Canada slipped something into his hand.

"Be Careful, eh? Use this if he tries to pull anything." He looked down to see that Canada placed a water gun in his hand.

"Water? That's not useful. I was thinking more along the lines of pepper spray."

"It's filled with holy water. When it touches his demon flesh he will melt."

"Ah, you're a genius, of course!" They both walked over to England.

"So are you idiots ready to be proved wrong about Japan?"

"Can't you see he's brainwashed you! We're only meeting him so you we can make you see it with you're own eyes."

"Yup, sure. Whatever you say." They all walked out the room and stood outside the door.

"Now stay here, don't follow me."

"You obviously don't trust us."

"You're right. So stay like a good little American." America huffed while England strode away. It didn't take long to find Japan, he was still packing up his maths books. He didn't notice him so he tapped him on the shoulder.

"Epp." Japan jumped and turned around, "England!? I... I..."

"Can I... ask you a favour?"

"Of course England-san!" Japan stammered.

"Could I introduce you too America and my friends?"

"What!? But they hate me!""

"Ah, well. I'm just trying to show them that your just a person, you know? So they stop hating you."

"Okay, I guess? But I'm only doing this because I owe you for not getting me expelled."

"Sure, that's great!" England face broke out into a smile and he grabbed Japans hand, causing him to blush. Once they were out in the hallway, France cringed as far back into the wall as he could. Mathew rubbed his back trying to comfort him.

"Everyone, this is Japan. As you already know." Everyone grunted a hello and continued shuffling.

"LOOK OVER THERE!" America yelled out, pointing behind England. When everyone had looked around he pulled out the gun and squirted Japan in the face.

"AMERICA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Damn, he's not melting." Canada muttered under his breath.

"I SAID YOU COULD ONLY ATTACK HIM IF HE ATTACKED YOU!"

"Hahaha, woops?" Japan stood soaked and wondering how to respond.

"YOU IDIOT!" he wacked him round the head.

"I'm sorry." Japan said quietly.

"Don't apologise to _him. _He should apologise to _you_." England's face softened when looking at him.

"No, I mean. I'm sorry about burning your jacket. And I'm sorry for attempted rape and I'm sorry for destroying your cuddly toy! If I could take it all back now I would, I just really needed to get into detention."

"Detention? Why would you _want_ to get into detention?"

"Eerrrr..."

"Let's not harass him now people! He's said sorry, now will you leave him alone?!"

"Maybe. We'll see." America grimaced.

"Japan, there you are!" Italy skipped up to him dragging Germany with him.

"Hello." Japan bowed, water dripping onto the floor.

"What happened to you ve~?" while Japan and Italy talked Canada slipped next to Amercia.

"Obviously brain washed." he wispered. America nodded.

* * *

Russia was not happy. Not happy in the slightest way. The first thing he did was run to his room to find his bazooka. Unfortunately the school didn't let him own a bazooka so instead he found a good substitute in one of the other student's room. A nice, lovely, shiny axe. He then went back to his room and changed into something else so he could clean his now ruined coat and scarf. Fortunately he had a spare coat but no scarf.

"Shit." He said. He couldn't go out in public and bash Spain's brains in without a scarf. His scarf was his life. His soul. The very essence of his being. He NEEDED a scarf. _Okay_, he thought to himself, dropping his dirty scarf and coat into some hot soapy water. _I'm sure someone around here has a spare scarf. _He went into his sisters' room and cheeked though their stuff.

"Ah ha!" He smiled, feeling something scarf like from the depths of Belarus's draws. He pulled it out to find a hot pink scarf with bows on it and the words 'I love Belarus' printed in large letters on the front. Well, a scarf was a scarf wasn't it? The scarf was slipped around his neck as he picked up his axe.

"Spain. Prepare to die." He giggled.

"BROTHER!" Belarus appeared at the entrance of the door.

"NO, stay away!" he brandished the axe in front of him. Belarus continued to edge closer to him.

"Oh brother, you're wearing my beautiful scarf I made for you for your birthday present! Are you're in here to tell me how much you love me!" she laughed manically.

"NO! I mean... YES! YES! I wanted to tell you how much I loved you and ask you to do me a favour!"

"Oh, I would do anything for my beloved brother!"

"Yes, go as far away from here as possible! Far Far away!"

"How far?"

"REALLY far. Beyond the school, beyond the forest, far far away!"

"Why?"

"Because I love you so much and... I have a cold! I wouldn't want my precious sister to get ill! So go away and come back in a few days. Live out in the forest and save yourself!"

"Yes brother, I will! But don't worry, I will be back soon and we can be forever united!"

"Forever and ever." He meekly called out after her as she ran out of the room. _Phew, now I have time to change the locks on my door to stop her breaking in and get Lithuania to be mine._ He picked up his axe again and walked out as well, intent of finding Spain and showing him what happens when you mess with Russia!

* * *

**Short chapter is short! YAY! Just be thankful for the chapter. ;D Seriously. Review please XXX love you lots!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay guys. As someone pointed out to me it's been 3 months since I updated. 3 MONTHS!?! I didn't even see the time go. Exams are such bitches! What the fudge am I going to do when I go to university and get ACTUAL work D: anyways, I feel a repeating pattern every time I upload of 'OMG I'm so laaaaate posting! ' and another pattern of every time my reviews gets to a number that ends in 0 i.e 40, 80, 90 I update!? Why is this? I don't know. I think my strange subconscious love of numbers that look nice. Somewhere deep within my brain I would rather have 100 reviews than 109 because of the way it looks. But anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

"God, you're so useless, you know that!"

"Sorry" Spain muttered.

"I can't believe you got your self fired! How are we supposed to be together when you're an idiot and mess up everything!?"

"Sorry"

"What are we going to do? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?"

"Err... well. Maybe we could go away and you could live with me on my tomato farm."

"NO! You are not getting a fucking tomato farm! How many times do I have to tell you this!?"

"Aawww... but it would be great! I know a cute little house with tomatos out the front and we could wake up in the morning and pick them and then have a cute little tomato soup for dinner every night."

"No. Not in a million years. I'm staying at school! I would rather die than live in some little shit house with you. We've only just got together, how come you've already planned where we're going to live together?! Sheesh."

"Well... I've had a lot of time."

"WHAT!? That was a joke! You haven't actually planned everything out have you?"

"Well as I said. I had a lot of time to think about it."

"What, 5 minuets!? That not a long time!"

"What makes you think I started thinking about it 5 minutes ago?!"

"You... was thinking about it before we kissed?" Romano looked slightly shocked.

"Of course! Do you realise how much spare time I have on my hands? Most days I just sit alone in the medical room hoping someone will injure themselves so that I have something to do! Even when I worked as a cook or cleaner I had hours and hours loneliness! The only company I got was with your crazy attempts to fire me!"

"They weren't THAT crazy."

"You smuggled in 300 poisonous sea turtles and stuffed them into the kitchen cupboard so that you could tell Hungary that I was trying to poison the school food and kill everyone!"

"Oh please, that wasn't that bad."

"Anyway, as I was saying. When a person is forced into extreme isolation and boredom with only one person who pays attention to you, that person may start to want to see that one person more and more. Even, if it usually costs that person their job. Possibly what little sanity they had along with it." Spain held Romano's hand, but didn't quite look into his eyes.

"So then I started fantasising about... us. Which at first was a little weird because you're so young! But then I got used to the idea and planned out how we could be together, and live together, and get married together and sleep together and have children together! I still haven't worked out the whole children thing but I'm working on it."

"WHAT!? You've planned THAT far ahead! How did you know I even LIKED you!?"

"I didn't."

"And sex!? Are you serious!?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're... YOU'RE INSANE!"

"I know." Spain smiled slyly, putting his armed around Romano. "Best to except what you are than live in denial, eh?"

"You're insane, you're insane, you're insane, you're insane..." he was immediately cut of when Spain pushed him to the floor and kissed him. Romano didn't stop him in the slightest. What Spain didn't realise was that instead of kissing he really should have been looking out for the smiling stalker with an axe hiding behind a hedge to his left.

* * *

Denmark was a happy kind of guy. The relaxed cool one in a group of friends who often makes jokes and never frowns. He most certainly didn't get angry. Oh no! Not Denmark, never Denmark! He was just a nice kindly boy who wouldn't hurt a fly. Or so Norway had been told by many, many people. But everything Norway had believed about Denmark up to this moment had changed.

"MY AXE! MY BEAUTIFUL AXE! WHERE ARE YOU MY LOVE!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" Denmark ran around frantically, a manic look on his face. The second Denmark walked in his room and saw his axe wasn't on the wall any more, he flipped. He checked on the floor, under the bed, in the cupboard, on his desk, in the sink and in his jar of pickles.

It wasn't there.

That was when Norway walked in.

"WHERE DID YOU PUT MY AXE YOU EVIL LITTLE BASTARD!" Denmark walked up to him and shook him violently.

"What axe?"

"Oh don't play stupid with me; I know that you took it to get revenge on me! Now give it back!"

"I haven't got your axe. I didn't even know you had an axe." He replied defensively.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"I don't have it!" Norway was starting to lose his cool. Denmark pushed him against the wall.

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

"I DON'T HAVE IT!" Norway had never been more scared in his life. Who knew Denmark had an angry side? It was a strange and foreign concept to him. In his mind Denmark was just really stupid and annoying. But this other side of Denmark was so... different. And although Norway was scared out of his life he found something inside him intrigued with this new Denmark.

"Fine, if you don't have it then someone else must have stolen it! MOVE!" Denmark roughly shoved him out of the way and ran out the door. It took a lot to make Norway yell or feel any emotion at all. And Denmark was the first person to do both.

"I think I love him."

* * *

"HELLO SPAIN~" Russia called out, stepping out from behind the bushes, swinging the axe over his head.

"Shit!" Spain yelled rolling away from the axe, dragging Romano with him.

"Do you know how difficult it is to get stains out of jackets and scarves? It's very difficult, da. And even if you wash them OVER." Russia pulled the axe out of the ground and went for Spain's face. Spain swore again and rolled out of the way. "And OVER." This time the axe narrowly avoided his face. "And OVER!" Spain tried to stand up but Russia pushed him to the floor again, holding him down with his foot. "It will still be tinted with the dirt that was on it. Why don't I show you how difficult it is? Let's see if you can get the blood stains out of your clothes once I'm done with you!" Russia raised the axe above his head and Spain closed his eyes. Spain didn't see what happened next, but after he had his eyes closed for 30 seconds and realised he wasn't dead yet and opened them. Romano was on Russia's shoulders, strangling Russia with his scarf. Russia was desperately trying to both stop himself being strangled and hit Romano with the axe.

"Romano!" Spain sprung up to try and help Romano but fell back when they staggered into him. All three of them lay groaning on the floor, the axe thrown across the grass into the bushes Russia had just been hiding in. Russia was the first to get up, practically glowing with anger.

"Fine, if that's the way it's going to be then I shall, what is the saying, hit two birds with one stone?" Romano lay unconscious on the ground. Spain concluded that Romano had hit his head when he fell because of the throbbing pain in his own jaw. Russia grabbed Romano and slung him over his shoulder.

"I see you seem to care very much for your little comrade here. Well, say you're goodbyes because you're never going to see him again!" he giggled "That way I get my revenge on him and you at the same time! Oh, revenge is so FUN!"

* * *

"Okay guys; let's just get this lesson over with." Turkey groaned from the back of the room. Most of the students weren't listening as nobody ever listened last lesson. Not to mention, everyone but Poland thought that drama was a useless lesson.

"I have a task for you all to do. Get in pairs." The class ignored him, "I SAID GET IN PAIRS YOU LITTLE BRATS!" the class groaned and begrudgingly started getting into pairs. "Now I want you all to practice your acting skills. Pretend to be your partner. Get into their mind and _become_ them, or whatever it is you're supposed to do. I hate drama."

"Come on England, let's go!" France grabbed England's arm and dragged him to his table. England made a longing look in Japan's direction, then followed France.

"You know, you're not the only person I can ever work with. I should be allowed to choose."

"Oui, but no one else would work with me! You're the only person who can even contemplate working with me, and I don't want to be stuck with the leftovers." France pointed to Prussia.

"Oi, I'm not leftovers! It's just that no one can handle my awesome!"

"Fine. But next time I'm not working with you." England said grumpily. America and Canada paired together almost instantly. China reluctantly was paired with Korea and Italy and Germany went together to the corner of the room, leaving Japan alone.

"Errr... Sir, I haven't got a partner." Japan said to Turkey when he looked around the room and noticed everyone has already chosen partners.

"Oh, then go with the leftover." He pointed to Prussia.

"I'm not a leftover!"

"Is there anyone else?" Japan said worriedly. He'd already experienced enough Prussia to last him a life time.

"Nope. Now everyone, start!"

France grinned at England, ruffling up his own perfect hair then pretending to look annoyed.

"I'm England. I'm boring with no fashion sense whatsoever. I get angry with people for no reason and I hate everything in the world apart from tea and embroidery. I'm going to go be grumpy in this corner now and complain about how much I hate everything." France sat in the corner looking sour.

"I'm France!" England tried to ignore France "I'm a shallow, annoying pervert. I'll flirt with anything with a pulse that walks! In fact, it doesn't even have to be able to walk, it can be unconscious! Actually, It doesn't even need a pulse; it can be an inanimate object! Oh chair," England grabbed his chair and started rubbing himself against it "Oh yes, chair. YES! You're so beautiful, won't you fuck with me?! YES!"

France's ears started turning red. "I'm so prude I've never been laid in my life! I'm a complete an utter virgin and I'm never going to laid because I'm so UGLY and GRUMPY. But that doesn't mean I don't want sex, because I have fantasy's every night of America and all the things we could do to each other!""

"WHAT!?" England hit France around the side of the head. On the other side of the room America and Canada's role play was going just as bad. America was already hiding under a sheet pretending to be invisible while Canada ranted about how annoying, loud, obnoxious, carless and irritating he was.

"I'm Korea and I invented role play, da zee! I also invented electricity, ketchup, writing, socks and the whole of humanity! Aru. I mean, da zee.

"I'm china and I want Korea to touch my breasts!"

"I'm Japan and I am REALLY BORING and no way an awesome enough partner for the amazing Prussia!"

"Erm... I'm Prussia? And I'm... awesome?"

"And don't you forget it!"

"I'm Lithuania. I'm, like totally, the most unfashionable person on the planet. Who worries WAY too much."

"I'm Poland, the worst friend in the history of friends, who puts Lithuania in the most awful and troublesome situations and only thinks of himself. That is if I am a he, because I wear skirts. LIKE TOTALLY OH MY GOD! FABULOUS!"

"Errr.. .pasta? vee? Wait, what does 'vee' even mean. This assignment is pointless"

"Ah, well my name is Germany and I'm reaaaaly strict but also nice at the same time. I like... umm. I don't know I don't really talk much. Maybe I should try be quiet to pretend to be you Germany? What do you think? Ah, Germany. Germany! Have you seen my brother anywhere?"

"Pasta." Germany said monotonously.

___

**So... does anyone want to be my beta? I've had a few offers and I think I REALLY need one. If you do just send me a note saying you want to do it and I'll send you my email address. If you except then you should edit the first chapters I've done and send them to me so I can put them on the real thing. As some people have noticed I have a real problem with literature and writing. I've got better, but it still pretty bad :(. I would be really thankful if one of you wanted to do it!**

**Hmmm... I feel the urge to update all of my stories suddenly. Anyway, I would love it if you reviewed because I'm nearly at the 100 mark now and It would make my WORLD if I got 1 of my fan fictions to 100 reviews. That would just be ... GAH! Unbelievable! In fact, if you're the 95th -100th reviewer you can each have 1 request for what you want in the next chapter. Except, of course, explicit stuff. I really wish I could write it but I just get all scared! And if you don't get into the 95-100 mark then.... ummmm... how about an extra special cookie FILLED WITH LOVE AND HAPPINESS!!!!**

**I'll just shut up now :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yeaaaa, new chapter! (Refuses to comment on the lateness). I must tell you I won't be updating for a while, I'll most likely update around July at the earliest (that includes all other stories too) :( but I'm sure you're all used to waiting anyway. Thanks for the reviews, especially Ravinsong who reviewed LOTS. I love you all!**

* * *

"Woohoo! School is over! I'm FREE!"

"I can't wait to get the hell away from this place. I think I'm going to go outside and try and erase the last couple of hours of my life." England complained. The corridor was filled with the chatter of students celebrating the end of last lesson. The school intercom suddenly turned itself on and everyone could hear Hungary's voice coming out of it.

_A message to all students. Denmark has just informed me that his axe has been stolen. At present we have no idea who did it but as a precautionary measure we ask all students to remain in their rooms until the dangerous weapon is found. Thank you._

"What! No way, just as soon as were free we're stuck again? That sucks!"

"Oh god, I really don't want to be stuck in a room alone with France."

"Oh don't worry about _France._ He's already agreed to stay with _us." _America and England both froze when they recognised Belarus's chilling voice. They turned around to find her and Ukraine standing together. She had a variety of twigs in her hair and her dress was ripped down the side. At first she had gone deep into the woods far away from the school, agreeing with her brothers wishes, but had found that she couldn't stay away from him for so long and tried to come back. She would risk her brother's cold and help him through his time of need! Unfortunately on her way back to the school she was attacked by a bear, but she managed to wrestle it to the ground and strangle it to death and get back to find beloved brother.

"Really?" England didn't believe France would willingly share a room with Belarus.

"Yes. Don't you remember, after Japan attacked him we offered to look after him. And we will. I need France's information on Russia, because I _know _a year ago they had to do a biology project together. Not to mention, apparently France knows about romance and I NEED brother to LOVE me. So I will ask for his advice in wooing."

"He's all yours!" England said ecstatically. France walked over to the group.

"What's going on here?"

"You're rooming with Belarus! Have fun!" he shoved France into Belarus's arms.

"What!?" he yelled as she started dragging him to her room by his collar.

"Come, we must talk about Russia, yes?" she gave everyone one final glare before disappearing off around the corridor.

"Excellent! I'm going to go read in my, now alone, room! See you la..." England cut himself off when he caught sight of Japan looking lost and confused outside the classroom door, reading the rooming arrangements.

"Umm... Are you okay?"

"I'm... not on this list."

"Really?" he grabbed the list and examined it, "It's probably a misprint. They must have forgotten you."

"So where do I stay?"

"I don't know. Probably with China and Korea." England tried to take back his words as he saw the panic cross Japans face.

"But...but... I can't live with them! China will smother me and Korea will... do things I'd rather not think about!"

"Oh. Well... you could always; I don't know... possibly, but only if you want to! You could... stay with... me?"

"Really, England-kun?"

"But only if you want!"

"Yes, I would love to sleep with you. I.. I... mean... Not like that!" He blushed deep red at his wrong use of words.

"Oh no, of course not! I understand... Err..." both of them shared an awkward silence after their extremely awkward conversation. England looked around and noticed everyone had gone to their room, including America.

"We should go."

"Yes. Let's."

Canada and America sat on the floor of their room, playing snap. At first both had waited for their new roommate, Russia, to barge in, but they had long since given up on waiting as it was obvious he wasn't coming.

"SNAP!"

"You win again; you are truly the master of snap. God, this is so boring!"

"Well we can only wait till that axe is found, eh? Now let's play again."

"I have a better idea. Guess what I have!" America pulled out England phone from his pocket.

"Oh, I forgot about that! Let prank call someone!"

"Yeah! Let's see who's on his list." America scrolled though the list of names.

"How about we just text 'I want you' to everyone."

"Not only are you the master of snap but you are the master of evil, Canada. I knew we were related somehow!"

* * *

France wasn't quite sure whether or not he was terrified or overjoyed. It wasn't everyday he stayed in the same room as two gorgeous women, but then again it wasn't everyday he was tied to a chair with a knife to his throat.

"Tell me about Russia! What does he like?!"

"I don't know what he likes! Vodka? Sunflowers? Mass murder?"

"If you don't tell me something useful I will kill you."

"OKAY, OKAY! Umm... soyou want Russia to love you? Have you ever considered being less _intense."_

"What do you mean?"

"Well, mon cheri~ you may find this hard to believe but forcing yourself upon a person is not always the best way to go about things. Especially when it involves knifes."

"Are you saying I should get something better? Like a gun? Or maybe a bazooka! Yes, he will never be able to deny me if I have a bazooka!"

"No, not exactly."

"Then what are you suggesting?!"

"I'm suggesting that, you are a very beautiful woman and I'm sure your dear brother would probably be head over hills in amour with if you just... didn't act so scary."

"Scary? I'M NOT SCARY!" she screamed brandishing her knife at his chest.

"Okay! You're not scary! You're not scary! Just don't stab me!"

"Sister... ah, I hate to butt in but you are... a _little_ bit scary sometimes." Ukraine stuttered.

"Am I? Am I really? Is this why brother doesn't like me? Because I scare him?"

"Oui, But do not fear, for I am the master of love and I can solve all of your problems! I can teach you how to be as sweet as candy! As long as you put the knife down." Belarus glared from Ukraine to France to her knife. Slowly and with what looked like excruciating pain she placed the knife on the table next to her.

"Good, good. You're doing well. Now step away from it." She did as instructed, "Could you now untie me?"

"No. You'll try to escape me!"

"I promise you I won't. A Gentleman like me would never leave a damsel in distress to fend for herself in the woes of love! If I try to escape, I give you full permission to grab that knife and do whatever you wish to me."

"Fine." as she untied the ropes, France sprung up from his seat.

"Let's get started then! Oh wait, I've got a message on my phone."

* * *

"Well, I actually don't know who to choose." Hungary said, staring at Turkey and Greece, "You were both absolutely terrible and I feel like firing you both. But, I'm sure you're both aware that Spain was fired and that asshole Austria has unfortunately taken his place. This means that he won't be taking one of your jobs so your both safe."

"YES!" They both yelled in unison.

"I'm right here you know." Austria said scathingly.

"I know." She responded.

"It's very unbecoming of a lady like you to be so rude and vulgar."

"I'll have you know I'm a fair maiden, and can be as rude as I like."

"Pfft, hardly."

"Excuse me, what are you insinuating?"

"I'm just saying, you're the furthest from a fair maiden I have ever seen."

"Shut up or I'll wack you in the face with my frying pan."

"So does that mean that we all go back to teaching lessons?" Liechtenstein asked, her arm in a sling from the chocolate incident earlier.

"Yes." Switzerland replied.

"So what are we going to do about the axe?"

"I guess the best we can do is try and find it. I suggest we split up into two's." Switzerland started separating everyone into groups. He put Greece and Turkey together, Hungary and Austria together and then placed himself next to Liechtenstein. "Let's go."

* * *

Romano slowly regained consciousness. The first thing he did was go to brush his hair out of his face, but found he couldn't because his arms were handcuffed above his head.

"Ah, you've woken up!" Russia giggled, sitting in a chair in the middle of the large room.

"Where am I?" he groaned, eyes circling around his surroundings. It appeared he was in a large empty hall, the brick walls caked with grime and the windows boarded up. The only light was coming from a flickering light strip above their heads.

"You're in an abandoned part of the school. It was shut down after it was deemed to unsafe for children. Don't worry though; the walls are thick enough so no one hears your screams."

"Don't worry?! Are you a fucking nutcase!"

"Maybe I am. Now, Estonia, hold the camera." Romano watched as Estonia and Latvia stepped out from behind Russia. Both had equally scared expressions on their face as Estonia took a handheld camera from Russia hands and aimed it at Romano.

"Where's Spain?"

"He passed out on the ground. Don't worry though, because I'll be giving him a video of you that i'm sure he'll love!"

"Stop telling me not to worry, Damn it!"

"Okay then. You should worry, because you've been a very bad boy and Latvia can tell you that all bad boys need to be punished. Tell him Latvia."

"B-bad boys n-need to b-be p-p-punished." He stuttered.

"Now, pass me that taser gun." He silently passed it over, shivering.

"WHAT?! NO, NO, NO, NO! DON'T TASE ME!"

"What are you willing to do to stop me?"

"Anything! I'll do anything!"

"Kill Spain?"

"NO."

"Wrong answer." He pulled the trigger

"AAAHH! SHIT, THAT FUCKING HURT!"

"That's the idea." Russia smiled, playing with the taser, "So here the deal I'm willing to make. And be thankful, because usually I just skip strait to the torturing. Iv'e been thinking and maybe I've been a little bit eccentric in wanting to _kill_ Spain. I have a temper problem you see. Anyway, I realised what I really wanted wasn't the kill Spain, just to make him feel the pain I went through! You're not the person I'm mad at. Of course I am angry at you for stopping me, but you can be forgiven, da? Either way, he has to pay, how he pays depends on your decision. "

"W-what's the deal then?"

"Either I torture you, film it all and send the video to him so I can see his pretty little face cry. Or you break up with him, break his heart, and make him cry. Either way, I want him crying."

"But... If I break up with him he'll move away from the school and I'll never see him again!"

"Are you going with the torture option then?"

"I... No. I'll break up with him."

"Damn, I was hoping you would go with the other one. I got my camera out for nothing! Anyway, stay still." Russia knelt down to where Romano kneeling and pulled out a collar from his pocket.

"What's that?"

"It's a dog collar. It can electrocute you from a 20 mile radius with _this_ button." Russia showed him a small box with a big red button on it. "I know it works because I tried it out on my dear friends. In fact I make sure they have their collars on at all times. I'm hoping I can force Lithuania to wear one too. Yours has a camera attached to it so I can make sure you're not going against our deal."

"So I just break up with him, is that it?"

"Make it as painful as possible."

"And if I don't?

"Well, if I don't think you're being insulting enough I'll electrocute you while you're doing the break up. Actually, maybe you'll need an earpiece too so I can tell you what to say. Hmmm, Latvia, go get me one of those."

"O-of c-c-course sir." Latvia came back holding a clip on earring. Russia picked it up and put it around Romano's ear.

"Excellent! Oh this is going to be so fun!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm feeling a little low because of exams at the moment and I would love it if you reviewed :)**


End file.
